the Loud House: One Step Too Far
by Reddwalker314
Summary: A misunderstanding between Lincoln and Lynn results in an emotion filled sibling fight. The aftermath causes Lynn to wonder whether Lincoln is safe around her, or if they will ever go back to being loving siblings.
1. Chapter 1: Regretful Decisions

Hey guys, I'm starting a new story for a TV show that I think is pretty cool so far. This does not mean that I stopped writing for Nicktoons: Team Up. It just means that I can upload chapters for another story while Nicktoons is being worked on. This way you'll have more content to read from me.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Loud House. All the rights to the TV show goes to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

"Lincoln!" Lynn yelled. All of the other sisters and their parents had left. But Lincoln and Lynn were home alone. Lincoln had previously ticked his sister off, to which his action was to hide while his athletic sister searched for him. "Lincoln, come out now!" He could practically smell the beating coming. Finally Lynn opened a closet door and found him hiding in there. "There you are!" She said grabbing him. She tossed him in the room. Lincoln turned on his back and tried to crawl away, "Lynn, please! I didn't mean to throw away your favorite jersey!"  
Lynn grabbed him by his shirt and picked him up, "You didn't mean to?! You literally picked it up and threw it in the garbage!"  
"Well it smelled bad, and I guess..." Lincoln trailed off seeing his sisters eyes narrow. He gulped, "I'm not getting out of this am I?"  
Lynn shook her head, "Not at all!".  
She punched Lincoln on his left cheek and made him fall down. Lincoln tried to stand up but she kicked his leg out and forced him to fall back down. "That was my favorite jersey! The one I never washed! The one that was thrown into the stands from a famous soccer player!" Lynn said vexed.  
"Well that explains the bad smell." Lincoln said absent minded. Lynn's face turned red with rage. "I'm glad that Mom, Dad, and our other nine sisters are gone. Because then there wouldn't be anyone to keep me from enjoying this!"  
She grabbed Lincoln by the shirt again. "After I'm done with you, Mom and Dad won't be able to recognize your face, and when that happens they'll kick you out of the house thinking you're a stranger!" Lynn yelled in his face. Lincoln looked up at her, "Why would you do something like that?! You're my sister!"  
"Don't talk to me!" Lynn yelled at him. She threw him down and punched him in the chest. Lincoln exclaimed in pain. He quickly got up and ran towards the door to see if any neighbors could help. "Oh no you don't!" Lynn said chasing after him. Lincoln managed to get one hand on the doorknob, but Lynn used his momentum and pushed him into the door. Lincoln stumbled on his feet disoriented. Lynn wrapped her arms around his stomach and picked him up. She walked back into the family room and threw him onto their couch. She then hopped on top of him and began punching and kneeing his chest. Lincoln tried to cover his body but his efforts were cut short. "Lynn! Stop, that hurts!" He yelled. Lynn ignored him and kept punching and kneeing. Lincoln managed to grab his sisters arms and forced her to stop. He looked her in the eyes desperately, "Lynn please! I don't want to hurt you!"  
"You won't." Lynn replied countering and grabbing his arms. She rolled back and kicked him over her. He landed hard on his back. He tried to get up in pain. Lynn tackled him and pinned him on his back. She put her elbow on his right cheek and roughly pinned his head down. "Lynn, why do you want to hurt me so bad over a jersey?!" Lincoln asked in pain.  
"Because of how careless you were! I can't even begin to explain how angry I am!" Lynn replied.  
Lincoln used his right hand pushed upward on Lynn's jaw. He pushed up more, making Lynn sit up more. But Lynn grabbed his wrist and twisted it to an uncomfortable position. Lincoln's face twisted in agonizing pain. He bit his lip trying to twist it back, but his sister was stronger. Lincoln kept having to struggle with hurting his sister or letting her beat him to a pulp. But he had to do something before she broke his wrist. He managed to grab Lynn's elbow, he pulled it to his left and turned his head towards it at the same time. He opened his mouth and clamped down on her forearm. Lynn screamed outloud from the sudden shooting pain in her forearm. "Ow! Let go!" She yelled trying to shake his head off of her arm. "Get off!" Lynn yelled again grabbing his hair and pulling in the opposite direction. "Ah!" Lincoln hissed in pain releasing Lynn's arm. Lynn cocked her fist back to strike again, but Lincoln jumped up and wrapped his arms around his sisters ribcage. Lynn stumbled and fell forward. "Are you hugging me?!" She asked outraged. Lincoln tightened his grip, "Lynn please stop!" Lynn tried to grab his hands from behind her, "I'm not going to listen to you!"  
Lincoln squinted in pain feeling his sister dig into his skin with her nails, "I'm begging you Lynn. This isn't you! Just stop!"  
Lynn thought to herself in her own head, "As long as he doesn't say he doesn't want to fight then I can still fight him. My martial arts master doesn't allow us to fight anyone who doesn't want to fight. But he just hasn't said it yet..."  
"Shut up!" Lynn said out loud to Lincoln. She pried his hands apart and threw them down. "No!" Lincoln said. Lynn quickly sat on his stomach and cocked her fist back. Lincoln grabbed Lynn's waist and he reversed their position. He tried to stand up and run away to get out of the fight. But Lynn locked her feet together and trapped his ankle. He tripped and fell. Lincoln began to panic. He couldn't seem to escape his sister at any turn. What was going to happen? Was he going to get something broken? Or worse? He needed some kind of off button on her rage. He needed to say something that would change her mind on the fight, anything. But everything he said so far has done nothing. But then he remembered something.  
FLASHBACK

Lincoln watched his sister show him a reverse round house that she was really proud of. "That's a pretty cool move." Lincoln complimented. "Thanks! But I can only use that in a fight." Lynn replied.  
Lincoln cocked his head to the side, "Why?" Lynn shrugged, "My Sensei told me and the other students that we can only fight people who say they want to fight or just want to fight, period. Otherwise we would be dishonoring him and his teachings. We don't want to dishonor any so we listen to his demands in order to stay out of trouble." Lynn explained.

FLASH BACK OVER

Lincoln came to a realization, a sentence he can finally say to make sure Lynn would stop. A sentence that would force her to stop. "I don't want to fight anymore!"  
By this time Lynn was already sitting on his legs but she stopped. "W-what did you say?" She asked. Lincoln took the moment to catch his breath, "I said I don't want to fight anymore."  
Lynn realized what this actually meant, "No! Don't say that! Take it back!" She demanded grabbing him by the shirt.  
Lincoln shook his head, "I'm not taking it back, Lynn."  
Lynn looked him in the eyes and urged him, "Take it back!"  
Lincoln silently shook his head. Lynn tried to urge him more, "Say you wanna fight! Say you wanna fight!"  
Lincoln looked at his sister sympathetically. Lynn took fast breaths in, aggravated. She stood up and walked away from Lincoln. "It's no fair! You get to throw away something that I'm never going to get back! You get to ruin my entire day, and I can't get back at you! You deserve it, and I can't get any payback!" Lynn yelled. Lincoln put his hand on her shoulder. This caused Lynn to turn around and smack his hand away. He looked her in the eye, "How come you get to hurt me, but I can't hurt you?" Lynn asked.  
Lincoln tried to walk towards her with his arms open to give a hug. Lynn put her hand on the center of his chest and pushed his back to a wall. He looked at her Bewildered. Lynn walked past him and ran upstairs. Lincoln watched his sister angrily dart to her room. He could feel a bruise starting to form on his face where Lynn hit him multiple times. Not to mention the countless body shots that were devastating. Only a matter of time before Lori got home. She was getting home before the rest of them were. But that didn't seem to have a good outcome.

Lynn sat in her room solemnly. Overthinking her actions half an hour ago. She could hear the main door be opened. She knew it was Lori, and she knew Lincoln would be the first person she met in the house.

"Oh my god what a long day." Lori said walking in. Lincoln was sitting on the couch attempting to act normal. "Hey Lincoln, where's Lynn?" Lori asked. Lincoln hesitantly stood up and faced Lori. He nervously fitted with his thumbs, "Uh Lynn. She's upstairs." Lincoln said. "Oh ok, well that's-.." Lori stopped mid sentence seeing a bruise on Lincoln's lower left jaw. She held his face and looked around it, "Lincoln what happened?!" She asked surprised.  
She saw another bruise that was on his collarbone, "What?" She asked herself in a whisper. She quickly pulled Lincoln's shirt up and saw dozens and dozens of bruises on his torso. She was horrified, Lincoln looked like he was tossed out of a moving car. "Lincoln! What happened?!" Lori asked looking him in the eye.  
"I..um.." Lincoln stuttered looking away. Lori looked around the room for answers. Lincoln couldn't have done this to himself. And falling down the stairs wouldn't have done this much damage. But another thought came across her mind. A horrifying one. She grabbed Lincoln's face and brought his attention towards her again, "Did Lynn do this?" She asked silently. Lincoln looked like he tried to hide something. He didn't answer his sister but that only answered her question. Lori let go of his face then she sped walked up the stairs. Lincoln shortly followed behind her, not sure of what the outcome would be.  
"Lynn!" Lori yelled walking down the halls. She turned the corner to Lynn's room and saw her sitting on her bed looking like she was guilty of something. "Lynn did you hurt Lincoln?" Lori asked in a demanding way.  
Lynn hesitated to answer trying to think of a good reason for why she did it. "Lynn!" Lori yelled. Lynn's gaze met her sisters instantly. "Did you or did you not, do this to Lincoln?" Lori asked again. Lynn could see Lincoln standing behind Lori with a sympathetic look on his face. Lynn looked back at Lori with a depressed expression. "I...I did." She bit her lip. Lori put her hands on her hips, "Why?"  
Lynn bit her lip harder. "He just..." She stopped herself. "He what?!" Lori asked.  
Lynn shook her head. "He threw away my favorite jersey."  
Lori looked at Lynn quizzically, "On purpose or on accident?"  
Lynn sank her head, "On accident..."  
Lori threw her hands up. "So you beat him up for that?!" Lynn's face turned to an angry expression. "It was my FAVORITE jersey!" She yelled.  
Lori grabbed Lincoln and put him in front of her. Lynn looked back and forth from Lincoln to Lori. She promptly pulled up his shirt to show the countless bruise marks on his torso. "You did THIS to him all because of a jersey?!" Lori asked. Lynn stared at the bruises, surprised by her own strength. Ashe had no idea about how hard she hit him. Nor did she know or keep count how many times she did. She was in total awe. "Do you see how many bruises you put on his body?!" Lori asked loudly.  
"I didn't know!" Lynn replied.  
"Oh so that makes it all better?!" Lori asked throwing her hand up. "I WAS ANGRY!" Lynn yelled. "HE COULD HAVE DIED!" Lori yelled back. The word shocked both Lincoln and Lynn. Lynn looked her sister in the eyes in shock from the sudden outburst. "You could've broken countless things in his body. You could've ruptured something important! You could've caused internal bleeding! Do you know how serious that is?!" Lori yelled. Lynn looked at Lori horrified about what she just said. "What?" Lynn asked.  
"Contusions, concussions, broken ribs, punctured lungs! You could've caused that!" Lori replied. "Stop!" Lynn yelled covering her ears. She didn't want to hear all of the details. Hearing that she could've killed her own brother was enough but the details were too much. "Why? So you can feel better about doing this to our younger brother?" Lori replied.  
Lynn silently cried. "I'm flabbergasted that you would even do such a thing." Lori added. She promptly turned to Lincoln, "Were you even going to TELL anyone?" She asked.  
Lincoln shrugged, "I didn't want Lynn to get in trouble."  
Lori rubbed her forehead, "Lincoln have you even seen yourself?" Lincoln then lifted his shirt and looked at his torso that had been brutalized. He looked over at Lynn who was still crying. Lori shrugged, "I have to tell Mom and Dad." Lincoln looked back at Lori very nervous about the idea. "No you can't tell Mom and Dad!" Lori looked at him like he was crazy. "What are you talking about?! You just got the absolute crap knocked out of you!"  
Lincoln nodded, "Yeah but I don't want Mom and Dad getting mad at Lynn! Sure tell them this happened, but don't tell them that Lynn did it." Lori sighed, "So you're expecting me not to tell the truth in a situation like this?"  
Lincoln nodded. "Lincoln..." Lori massaged her temple in aggravation. "I don't wanna tell Mom and Dad that Lynn did this either. But I know I have to."  
Lincoln quickly glanced at Lynn. She was looking down at the floor sniffing.  
"Come on Lori, just tell them I slipped on the stairs while Lynn was asleep." Lincoln begged.  
Lori shrugged, "You might need to go to the hospital, that's why I need to tell them."  
"Sure, let's go to the hospital but don't tell them that she did it. Just keep it between us three."  
Lori looked over to Lynn with a disappointed and distrusting look. Lynn briefly met her gaze but looked away. Lori met Lincoln's glance, he held a pleading look. Lori sighed, "Fine. Go to your room and rest. You've been through enough already."  
Lincoln hesitantly nodded then walked off to his room. Lori walked over to Lynn's bed and sat down next to her. "Do you think he deserved that?" Lori asked.  
Lynn once again met her glance but then looked down at the floor. "No." She sniffed.  
"Look I get that he threw away your favorite jersey. I know what it's like to lose something you really like. But hurting him like that isn't the answer." Lori said. Lynn met Lori's gaze. "I didn't mean to hurt him that bad. I couldn't think straight." Lynn said.  
"I know you didn't. Sometimes we all just get caught up in the moment and things like this happen." Lori replied. Lynn nodded.  
"You can't let that happen again, okay?" Lori asked. Lynn nodded again. "I need to go apologize to him." Lynn said.  
Lori nodded, "Go ahead." Lynn hopped off of the bed and headed towards Lincoln's room. Lincoln sat on his bed, with his fingers interlocked. Lynn appeared in his doorway and knocked on he side of the door since it was open. Lincoln engaged eye contact with her. "You can come in." He said with a slight smile.  
Lynn walked in and sat on the bed right next to Lincoln. There was a few minutes of silence. The tension in the air could be felt. But finally Lynn spoke up, "How are you feeling?"  
Lincoln looked at her. "Could be better." Lynn looked him in the eyes. "Look Lincoln. I will never, ever, hurt you like that again. I honestly wished I hadn't."  
Lincoln nodded. "At least you stopped."  
Lynn shook her head in shame and looked away. "That's the thing. If you hadn't have said you didn't want to fight, I probably wouldn't have stopped. That's what scared me the most. I would've kept going out of rage." Lynn said. "I can't get it out of my head. What I would've done. What I would never do in a million years."  
Lincoln looked at her not knowing how to react. "Every time I hit you, somewhere deep inside it actually hurt me. As if I were punching myself. But that feeling wasn't strong enough to get me to stop." Lynn continued. "Lynn, it's ok." Lincoln said trying to reassure her. Lynn faced Lincoln, "No it's not ok! I could've hurt you way more! I wouldn't have held back! You don't understand, Lincoln! I could've..." She stopped herself. She didn't dare say the last two words. Just thinking about those words would make her question about if Lincoln is even safe around her. Lincoln put his hand on her shoulder. "Lynn." He said. Lynn didn't respond. She just wrapped her arms around him and embraced him in a tight hug. She hopped off of the bed but pulled him with her. He stood on his feet confused but Lynn just did the same thing but hugged him tighter. She breathed uneasily on his shoulder. Lincoln held her in his arms. "I'm sorry!" Lynn said. Lincoln had never seen his sister so distraught before. Lynn pulled back a little and looked him in the eyes. "No matter how mad I was at you, I would never want to see you gone." She said.  
Lincoln smiled. "It's ok, Lynn."  
Lynn rested her head on his shoulder again. "I love you, lil bro." She squeezed him tight.  
He squeezed her back, "I love you too sis."  
Lynn pulled back again and chuckled. "Okay. Enough of this mushy stuff." She sniffed. "I kinda like it." Lincoln replied shrugging.  
"Don't get used to it." Lynn added.

At the hospital...

The whole family except the Mr. Loud, Mrs. Loud and Lincoln were in the hallway as the doctor overlooked Lincoln's wounds.  
Lori sat down trying to pretend like she didn't know what had happened. But she would occasionally glance at Lynn who looked back at her with worried eyes. Hoping the doctor wouldn't be able to tell what actually happened. Leni tapped Lori's arm snapping her out of her thoughts.  
"Lori what happened?" She asked.  
Lori shrugged her shoulders, "I told you, Lincoln slipped and fell down the stairs."  
Leni slightly tilted her head, "Lynn was there too."  
"She was asleep." Lori lied.  
Leni shook her head, "You're hiding something. I can see it in your face."  
Lori looked over at Lynn again who shrugged not knowing what to do. Lori sighed and shook her head. "I don't know what to say.."  
"Just tell me." Leni urged. Lori studied her face, "Lincoln didn't fall down the stairs." She said silently.  
Leni moved in closer. "Then what happened?" Lori hesitated before answering, "A fight." Leni studied Lori's face for a moment. She then looked over Lynn who practically had guilt written on her face.  
"No." Leni said looking back at Lori. "Tell me that didn't really happen."  
Lori shook her head, "I wish it didn't."  
"She couldn't have done that. She's only thirteen!" Leni said shaking her head.  
"That's what I thought. But I don't know what to think anymore." Lori replied looking down.  
"We have to tell Mom and Dad." Leni said.  
"No we can't!" Lori said looking her sister in the eye. Leni looked outraged, "Why not?!"  
"They'll never let Lynn be around Lincoln again. They'll always be separated." Lori said.  
"Would you blame them?" Leni asked.  
Lori shrugged, "I don't want our family to be broken apart after this."  
"What do you mean?" Leni asked.  
"Think about it, Mom and Dad will never let Lynn be around Lincoln. Our younger sisters will be afraid of Her. Lynn would virtually become an outcast in the family. Would you want that?" Lori explained.  
"No! God no! I just..I don't know what to do." Leni replied. Lori shook her head, "I don't know either."  
Leni walked up to Lynn who was leaning on a wall in front of her. "Lynn." She said silently making sure the other sisters didn't hear. "Yeah?" Lynn answered. "What made you do this?" Leni asked. Lynn felt uneasy and adjusted her stance. "What do you mean?" She asked. "I mean why'd you do this?"  
Lynn shook her head, "Because he threw away my jersey, it was a dumb reason."  
"It was! We're supposed to protect him from things like this happening, Lynn!" Leni replied.  
Lynn nodded, "I know.."  
The door behind Leni opened. Lincoln and his parents stepped out with the doctor. Lincoln had a few tiny bandages on his jaw and collarbone. Lynn was the first to step forward to them. "Is he going to be ok?"  
The doctor sighed but smiled, "He has multiple bruises on his body and a minor wrist sprain but it's nothing a little rest won't heal."  
Lynn looked over Lincoln's wounds with a worried look. He smiled reassuringly at her, and she smiled back. But then she noticed his sprained wrist had a brace on it. Her smile disappeared when she laid eyes on it. "Your wrist."  
Lincoln looked down at his brace, "Yeah it was the wrist sprain he was talking about." Lincoln could see her expression sadden.  
"Make sure to be careful with your wrist, Lincoln." Mr. Loud said. He could see Lynn's long face. He placed his hand on her head, "He'll be alright, kiddo. Don't worry." Lynn looked down, "It's not just him that I'm worried about." Lynn said to herself silently.  
"What's that?" Their Dad asked. "Nothing, Dad." Lynn replied. "Cmon kids. Let's get back home." Mr. Loud said.

 **If you were expecting a light hearted funny chapter/story, I'm sorry to say but this isn't that type of story. I wanted to show the aspect of what happened to this family when something like this happened. I have a future story for the Loud House that is supposed to be lighter than this but I must show the dark before I show the light. If you have anything to say whether it be questions, or whatnot, please feel free to leave it in the Reviews. Either way I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I shall upload the next chapter possibly soon or possibly later.**


	2. Chapter 2: Endless Lectures

**I surprisingly had a lot of time to finish this chapter today. This may be the fastest I have ever uploaded a chapter. Hooray! Sadly I'll be busy tomorrow and the day after tomorrow, so no telling when Chapter 3 will be uploaded. Anyway enjoy!**

No one said anything on the ride back home. The atmosphere felt too dark to want to say anything. But as soon as everyone got home they went to their separate rooms. Lynn received a few skeptical looks from Leni before she went in her room with Lori. Lynn jumped on her bed and grabbed a tennis ball. She threw it at a wall and kept going every time it bounced back. Lucy wrote her dark poems but stopped herself for a moment. "Lynn?" Lynn caught the ball and looked over at Lucy. "What?"  
"Great grandmother has told me you've done something bad. Something really bad." Lucy said. Lynn nervously sat up in her bed. "How would she know what I 'did'?"  
"She was here when it happened." Lucy continued.  
Lynn looked straight ahead and fiddled with the tennis ball in her hands. "What else did she tell you?"  
"That you did this." Lucy replied.  
Lynn remained silent. "She also told me that you acted impulsively and Lincoln didn't want to fight at all but you kept going. She's very disappointed."  
"Yeah? Well she's not here! What would she care anyway?!" Lynn snapped. She looked at Lucy with a twisted angry face. "She cares because she knows we should all love each other. But this alone could hurt our family's bonds." Lynn's features softened. She took a moment to breathe and settle down. "I'm sorry I don't mean anything bad towards great grandma. It's just too much right now. I can't stand to look at Lincoln without feeling like I committed a crime."  
Lucy turned back to her poems. "She knows your intentions were hostile, but she also knows you couldn't think straight at the time."  
"She must understand everything." Lynn said throwing the ball again. "Not exactly, She doesn't understand how you could have such anger in your heart to want to cause harm that bad." Lucy said.  
Lynn shrugged her shoulders, "Frankly, neither can I."  
There was a sudden knock at the door. Lucy walked to it to answer it. She opened the door partially and saw Lincoln standing there. "Hey, Lincoln. Are you feeling better?" Lucy asked.  
"A little." Lincoln replied. He looked around from his viewpoint trying to find Lynn. "Is Lynn in there? I want to talk to her."  
Lucy pushed the door wide opened show the whole room. Lynn sat on her bed with her arms crossed and her head facing her wall. Lincoln stepped past Lucy into their room. "Lynn?" He called out.  
Lynn only moved her eyes briefly to glance at him. "Lynn, I wanted to let you know I'm fine. I'm not in pain anymore. You don't have to worry about me."  
Lynn wanted to take heed to his words. She wanted to give him another hug. But mentally she was in the wrong place.  
"Lynn, talk to me." Lincoln urged grabbing her hand. "Leave me alone, Lincoln." Lynn replied still not facing him. She tried to pull her hand away from him but he held onto it.  
"Don't shut me out, please." Lincoln urged again.  
Lynn turned to face him with anger on her face, "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" She twisted Lincoln's wrist with the hand he held.  
Lincoln winced in pain, "Ow!"  
Lynn snapped out of her rage and looked down at Lincoln's wrist. She spotted his wrist brace and noticed it was the sprained wrist. She instantly dropped it from her grasp. "I'm sorry! I just..." She trailed off. She turned her head away from Lincoln again. "Please just go away. I can't be near you right now."  
Lincoln looked at her, face full of sorrow. He reluctantly turned and left out of their room.  
Lucy watched him tread sadly out the door. She turned back to Lynn. "Why did you do that? She asked.  
Lynn shrugged, "I don't know. I just don't feel right around him."  
"All you had to do was talk to him." Lucy replied.  
Lynn sat up straight and faced Lucy. "I told you, I can't even look at him without feeling guilty of something. I can't just hug him and make everything better!" She said.  
Lucy closed the door. "He said it himself. He's already feeling better, there's no need to worry."  
Lynn shook her head, "Is he a doctor, himself? No! The real doctor said he will heal through rest and time. He basically just started healing. You don't get results after an hour."  
"He's still healing. That's his point." Lucy replied.  
"I get that. But I gave him multiple body bruises, and sprained his wrist! I even fractured his ribcage!" Lynn stated.  
"The doctor didn't say anything about fractured ribcages." Lucy said.  
"He did! I over heard him while he was in the room with Mom, Dad, and Lincoln. He decided not to tell us so we wouldn't worry." Lynn stated again. She threw her hands up, "But look at me now! I can't do anything but worry!"  
"Lynn calm down. It's not that bad." Lucy said slightly raising her hands.  
Lynn jumped off of her bed and shouted, "It IS bad! I put my OWN brother in a hospital!"  
She turned around and punted a soccer ball that was laying on the floor. Lucy didn't even flinch when it banked off a wall, and flew past her face and embedded itself in the corner of her bed.  
"Don't you see?" Lynn asked her. "I can't calm down." She walked around the room. "I'm supposed to keep things like this from happening. I'm the most protective sister in the house. Yet I can't protect him from my own rage."  
Lucy opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly their bedroom door opened. Lynn and Lucy turned their attention towards the door. Luna stood at the door with Luan standing behind her. They both had concerned looks and both of their attention directed at Lynn. "Did we hear you correctly?" Luan asked. "Was it you?" She asked again. Lynn noticed her worry rant was loud enough for Luna and Luan to hear it. Being right next door, it didn't shock her. "I didn't think you could hear me." Lynn said.  
"Normally I'd be blasting my music. But I didn't feel like it after hearing what happened to Lincoln." Luna stated.  
"Lynn, please tell us you're bluffing." Luan said.  
"Why would I be bluffing about that?" Lynn asked.  
"That's not good, sis." Luna spoke up. "You coulda hurt him a lot worse." Lynn grew a little tired of having her sisters say the same thing to her. Even though they were right.  
"I didn't think I hurt him that bad." Lynn protested. Luna shook her head in disbelief. "Then why did you do it?"  
Lynn felt rage enter her mind, "Look I understand it was bad. Yeah I did that over my favorite jersey. But all I could understand in that situation was that I was never going to get that once-in-a-life-time jersey again. I got really mad about it and didn't think straight." Luna stepped into the room and shut the door once Luan walked in. "Lynn that's not an excuse. Pulverizing him over some jersey?" Lynn held her head in aggravation. "I know! It was stupid! I keep replaying the scenario in my head but that never skips my thoughts. Why I had the nerve to do what I did for a reason like that." She sat on her bed trying to settle her nerves. "What would you do if Lincoln smashed your best and favorite guitar?"  
Luna threw her hands up, "I'd be mad. But I wouldn't want to completely batter him!"  
Luan stepped in front of Luna, too angered to keep silent. "What were you thinking?!" She snapped. "It's just a jersey! You can literally go buy the same one in a mall like you usually do!"  
The fire in Lynn's heart wasn't going out anytime soon. No matter how many emotions spun around in her mind she couldn't help but to feel mad. "It wasn't an average jersey. It was a jersey from a famous soccer player." She replied.  
Luan got in her face, "Famous or not. It's only a jersey! Lincoln is family, how could you do that?!" Lynn could understand where Luan's anger was coming from. What Lincoln did was harmless. It wasn't mortally wounding, or even intended to happen. Lynn hung her head in shame. "I don't know." She muttered. Luan grabbed her shoulders and vigorously shook her back and forth. "That's all you can say?!" The door opened once again. Leni and Lori quickly stepped in and shut the door. Everyone directed their attention to them waiting to see what they contribute to the situation. Lori saw Luan squeezing Lynn's shoulders. "Luan you don't have to shake her down. I already got on her about what she did." Luan let go of Lynn and faced Lori. "What? You scolded her?" She asked. Lori nodded. "Lori that's all you could do?! Tell her that's bad, and not to do it again and that's it?! That's basically a slap on the wrist!" Luan complained. "What do you want me to do, Luan? Spank her?" Lori asked.  
"Tell Mom and Dad!" Luan replied.  
"No!" Lynn interjected. "They'll never let me see Lincoln again if they found out it was  
me!" Luan looked over her shoulder at Lynn. "Would you really blame them in doing so?"  
Lynn avoided eye contact, she knew she was right. After what she did it wouldn't be deemed insane. "Now hang on, Lu." Luna spoke up. "Separating them ain't the answer." She placed her hand on Luan's shoulder to try to calm her down. "Look, Lynn understands that she did something wrong. I'm pretty sure if she could have a redo, that she wouldn't make the same mistake twice." Luan sighed. Luna's right, what would separation do? After siblings fight they need to talk about the problem and make up. Keeping them apart will only worsen Lynn's guilt on the matter. Their relationship would diminish to nothing and they would grow apart. "Please don't tell Mom and Dad." Lynn begged. "I..." Luan trailed off.  
"We won't." Luna answered.

Lincoln was slumped on the family room couch. It's hopeless. Lynn is too distraught to want to speak to him. He knows the only way to make everything better right then and there is to talk about it. But Lynn can't stand being around him without receiving conflicting emotions. They had been talking for years. But now that Lynn aims to avoid him, their relationship is beginning to crumble.  
His body still aches from the beating, but he's not dead. He tries to tell her he's alright but she won't believe him. All of this madness because he decided to throw away a jersey.  
The doorbell rang a few moments later. Lincoln went over, opened the door, and saw his best friend standing there. "Hey Clyde." He said.  
"Hey Lincoln! What's up?" Clyde asked.  
Lincoln was about to answer but Clyde spotted bandaged bruises. "Hey Lincoln, what happened?"  
Lincoln hesitated to tell him as he scanned around the house for any eves droppers. "I don't know Clyde. It's kinda personal."  
Clyde became serious. "If anyone roughed up my buddy, I wanna know about it!"  
Lincoln sighed before stepping aside to let Clyde in. "Please don't flip out when I tell you this." Lincoln begged.  
Clyde was a loyal friend to Lincoln. If anything like this were to happen in school, Clyde would be the first person to know. Even if Clyde was physically outmatched, he would stick up for Lincoln. "It's already too late for that! We're gonna find who did this and show em' what for!"  
Lincoln prepared himself for the irony. "Lynn did this."  
"Well let's go find this Lynn person! I'll bet..." Clyde lost his train of thought when he focused on the name. "Waitaminute. Lynn did this?"  
Lincoln tried to shush him, "Don't say it so loud."  
Clyde's eyes grew wider from shock. "Lynn did this to you?" He asked in a low voice.  
Lincoln solemnly nodded. "I threw away her favorite jersey and it set her over the edge."  
Clyde was at a loss for words. Never had he thought he would hear that Lincoln was pummeled this bad from one of his sisters. "That's unbelievable." Clyde finally said. Lincoln nodded. "I'm gonna go give her a piece of my mind." Clyde added beginning to walk up the stairs. Lincoln grabbed ahold of his arm before he could make it to her room. "Stop!" Clyde looked at him bewildered. "Why?!" Lincoln pulled him back to the first floor of the house. "My other sisters are already bashing her over the head with lectures. The last thing she needs is someone else adding to the guilt trip."  
Clyde winced, "I can't just let this happen and not let her know how I feel about it, Lincoln. Even if she's your big sister, it doesn't mean she gets to clobber you like a rag doll."  
He pulled his arm from Lincoln and ran up the stairs. "No don't!" Lincoln said slowly chasing after him. "I'm gonna let everyone in the house know." Clyde said getting to the top of the stairs.  
He threw the door open and instantly spotted Lynn. Her, Luna, Luan, Lucy, Leni, and Lori all stared at Clyde. "Lynn! I'm gonna let you and everyone else in this house know what's, what!" He said loud enough for everyone, even their parents on the floor below to hear. Lynn gulped.

"I came here to say you are not a loyal sister!" Clyde continued. "You are…."

 **Sorry for the cliff hanger, it just felt appropriate for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I will work on Chapter 3 as soon as I can, and hopefully I can have it uploaded soon! Feel free to comment how you felt about this chapter in the Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3: More Problems

**Hooray! I ended up finishing the chapter faster than I thought! On a side note ( for anyone who cares) I would like to notify everyone that this story will not always be dark and depressing. The genre says its on,y Family and Drama but it has elements of many other genres. But anyway, I've been getting good feedback on how the story is so far so that's been pushing me to write faster and put more emotion into this story. For that, I thank you, supporters. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Clyde locked gazes with Lori. "...a beautiful person." He finished.  
Lynn cocked an eyebrow. "What?" Lincoln finally ran up the stairs and grabbed Clyde. "Sorry, Clyde was just rambling on. I'll take him downstairs now." Lincoln briefly locked eye contact with Lynn. Lynn looked as if she wanted to say something to him but couldn't. Lincoln turned and walked down the stairs, respecting her wishes for space.  
"Close one." Leni said. Luan shook her head. She pointed a finger at Lynn, "Lincoln is hurt because of you. It's your responsibility to own up to it." Lynn looked like a puppy being yelled at by its owner. "You don't deserve to be a sister after a stunt like that! You're going to tell Mom and Dad! Until then, you are dead to me!" Luan said. Lynn's heart sank. As if to be hit by a thousand nuclear missiles. Luan stormed out of the room. "Lu!" Luna called out. Luna turned to Lynn, "Lynn, she didn't mean that!" She ran off after Luan. Lynn sat there motionless. The most joyful child out of all of them had just told her she was dead to her. It didn't matter that Luna said she didn't mean it. It felt real to Lynn. It looked real. Lynn hadn't seen Luan's face so serious before in her life. She hadn't even seen her so serious about anything until now. Lori placed her hand on her forehead. She couldn't believe Luan's drastic change in attitude either. Such a kind spirit morphed into an angered persona.  
"Lynn. We need to fix this, now." Lori said.  
Lynn looked desperate, "How Lori? How? Our sister hates me! Our parents will surely keep me away from Lincoln for the rest of my life! What am I going to do?" Lynn questioned panicking. "Lynn calm down, Luan doesn't hate you." Lori replied.  
"Oh really? How come she just said I was dead to her? Do you know what that means?" Lynn asked. Lori put her hands on her hips, "Yes I know what that means. But trust me, I've been in this family longer than you have. Luan doesn't hate you."  
Lynn looked at Leni, "What do you think?"  
Leni paused for a moment to think. This is a lot to take in especially for a girl like her. "I mean I don't know why Luan said you were dead because you're still alive. But I don't know. Maybe you should tell Mom and Dad about this." She answered. Lynn sighed. She looked down hopelessly.

Lincoln smacked Clyde across the face to snap him out of his Lori daze. "Clyde! Wake up!" He shouted.  
Clyde moaned groggily slowly coming out of his trance. "Lincoln? What happened? I was walking upstairs and..." He paused to remember the rest. He gasped in realization once he remembered seeing Lynn's face. "Lynn did this!" Clyde said. Lincoln covered Clyde's mouth as fast as he could before his voice echoed around the house. "Shush! Not so loud!" Clyde pried Lincoln's hand from his mouth and allowed himself to speak. "Lincoln! I'm trying to help you out! If Lynn did this once she'll do it again!"  
Lincoln shook his head, "No she won't. She's not a monster, Clyde." Clyde lowered his eyelids, "Lincoln have you looked at yourself? You look like you were ganged up on."  
"I know. But Lynn isn't like that." Lincoln replied. Clyde tried to stand up in efforts to make a run for upstairs again. "If she's not a monster for doing this, then how come she's not down here being your personal servant for doing this to you?" Lincoln restrained Clyde down with his good arm. "She already apologized to me. But she still has another problem. I can see it in her face every time she sees me. Like she wants to talk to me again but the guilt is building up inside of her and she can't get it out."  
Clyde stopped his struggling listening to Lincoln, "Wait. She actually apologized and felt guilty?" Lincoln rolled his eyes. "Yes! I told you she's not a monster. She's was just angry at the time."  
Clyde dozed off to the side. Every time Lincoln said Lynn was mad at him it was always bad news. Like the one time Lincoln had accidentally put her martial arts gi in the washer machine with his orange shirts and it morphed her uniform into a dirty orange color. That one only resulted in a few wrestling moves being used on him. There was another time when Lincoln was borrowing Lynn's basketball sneakers for gym class. When he gave them back to her they were all worn out and useless. She was furious enough to only give him an atomic wedgie. But this was the first time he did something to her and she actually full on assaulted him in response. "Monster or not, what sister does this to her younger brother over a jersey?" Clyde asked coming out of his thoughts. Lincoln stood up and walked near the stairs. "Yeah it sounds stupid. But I'm over it." He watched Luan storm to her room with Luna following closely behind her in a hurry. Lincoln could tell something wasn't right.  
"Lu! Stop for a second! Think about what you just said!" Luna barked.  
"Think about what I just said? What about what she did? She pummeled our younger brother over a jersey." Luan replied.  
Luna threw her hands up. "Dude, you just told a thirteen year old that you gave up on her. Are you even thinking about what's going through her head right now? Her older sister, her role model, giving up on her just like that. Do you know what kind of toll that can take on her?"  
Luan stopped what she was doing and put what she said in retrospect. "What you said was basically like saying 'I don't love you anymore.'" Luna continued. Luan sighed. "Did any of that cross your mind?" Luna asked. Luan looked Luna in the eye and walked up to her, "Love doesn't always give, you know. Love hurts too! What I'm doing is called tough love. It needs to be done in order make her realize what she did was wrong and come forth about it."  
"She already understands what she did was wrong, dude! She's young! She doesn't know how to fix this entire thing! She just doesn't wanna be separated from her brother. Or her family for that matter! You think pretending she doesn't exist anymore is gonna help anything?!" Luna asked.  
"It's better than going soft on her like all of you are!" Luan replied. Luna looked at Luan in disbelief. "What's gotten into you? You suddenly changed into a harsh sister."  
"My little brother was attacked by his older sister. That's what's gotten into me!" Luan replied. Luna exhaled in frustration, "Look, sis. I love you like I love everyone else in this house. But I don't like this version of you. I want the other you back."  
Luan walked to her desk and sat down on the chair. "Sorry to say but the other me isn't coming back today."  
Luna felt like she lost half of a sister that moment. The part of Luan that always cracked jokes wasn't there. Who knows how long the anti comedian would last? She wasn't going to stay around her newly changed sister for another minute. She walked back to the room next door to consult with the rest of them on how to finish the problem. "We've all fought each other before." Lori said. "But none of us had to go to the hospital from it." Lynn replied. Lori shrugged, "So you're saying we should tell Mom and Dad?" Lynn thought hard about that question. "Yes...no...maybe.. I don't know!"  
Luna walked back into the room with a sad look on her face. "What's wrong?" Leni asked. Luna shook her head. "Luan's not acting like herself anymore. I don't wanna see her like that, man."  
Lynn jumped off of her bed and walked up to her, "I'm sorry Luna. If I didn't start this whole mess then Luan wouldn't have changed. She wouldn't hate me. It's all my fault." She looked down in shame. Luna placed her hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry about it, sis. Luan doesn't hate you, she's just mad. We can fix this." Lynn looked up. "How?" Luna shrugged her shoulders, "We'll think of something."  
"It's been a long day. Let's just settle down, and talk about this tomorrow." Lori said. Everyone agreed and went their separate ways while Lucy and Lynn stayed in their room. Luna went down stairs since she didn't want to be near Luan in her current state. She saw Lincoln and Clyde when she got downstairs. "Hey, Luna. Everything alright?" Lincoln asked. Luna sat on the couch in front of the tv. "Hey, Linc. Everything definitely could be better." Lincoln looked concerned, "What's wrong?"  
"Luan told Lynn she has to tell Mom and Dad about the situation, and until then she's dead to her." Luna said. Lincoln was taken back from what he was hearing. Luan saying someone's dead to her? Saying her sister is dead to her on top of that? "That doesn't sound like her." Lincoln said. Luna shook her head, "It's not. She snapped once she heard about the thing that happened between you and Lynn." Lincoln looked at her nervously. "What do you mean?" He asked trying to play it off. "Lincoln, I'm not in the mood for this right now. Don't try to act like you don't know what I'm talking about." Luna said looking Lincoln in the eye. Lincoln sighed, "How'd you find out?"  
"We overheard Lynn talking about it upstairs." Luna replied. Lincoln looked away for a moment. "Leni, Lori, Lucy, Lynn and I are deciding for now to not tell Mom and Dad." Luna said. "You aren't?" Lincoln asked. Luna shook her head. "On the off chance that separation is the outcome. We're keeping it to ourselves."  
"Thanks." Lincoln said. "But Linc. I don't know how long I can do that for." Luna said.  
"Why not?" Lincoln asked turning to her. "Luan's not gonna change until we tell em'. Seeing her change like that is something I never wanna see again. She's too much of a loving person to be this way." Luna replied.  
Lincoln sighed. "I understand." "I can't believe it!" Clyde interrupted.  
Luna and Lincoln looked at Clyde. "You guys aren't gonna tell your own parents?" He asked.  
"Clyde, if we tell my parents it wouldn't be a good outcome. They might keep Lynn from seeing me forever." Lincoln said.  
"Lincoln you'll never know unless you tell them." Clyde replied.  
"I don't want to know. I'd rather keep it from them forever than to risk not seeing Lynn again." Lincoln stated. Clyde sighed. "If I wasn't your best friend and didn't respect your wishes, I would've told them by now. But since I am your best friend, I won't tell them. No matter how much I want to."  
Lincoln put his hand on Clyde's shoulder. "Thanks, buddy."  
"This doesn't mean that you and I aren't gonna talk about it though." Clyde said. Lincoln nodded. "That's fine."  
"I gotta go. My parents don't allow me to stay out this late unless it's a sleepover." Clyde said.  
Lincoln looked over at the clock. 7:30 PM. Even though it was Thursday and there wasn't school today or tomorrow, Lincoln was still exhausted from all that happened.  
"Oh ok. I'll talk to you later then, buddy."  
Clyde said his goodbyes and promptly left the house.  
"I'm going to bed, Luna. This is a lot to take in, in one day." Lincoln said. "Alright. I'm just gonna be down here for a little bit longer." Luna replied.  
"Night, Luna." Lincoln said walking up the stairs. "Night, bro." Luna replied. Lincoln got to the top of the stairs. Lynn and Lucy's bedroom door was slightly opened. From Lincoln's perspective he could see Lynn throwing a tennis ball at the wall again. Lynn noticed he was standing there and locked eye contact with him. Lincoln lifted his hand slightly and waved. Lynn looked away again in response. "She still doesn't want to talk yet. Maybe tomorrow she'll feel up to it." Lincoln thought to himself. He walked to his bedroom and closed the door for the night.

Later that night...

Lynn was suddenly sitting on the couch watching tv. The house was quiet and dark. But out of nowhere she heard the sound of Lincoln screaming. "Lincoln?!" She shouted. She vaulted over the couch and bolted upstairs where she heard his voice. His screams led to her and Lucy's room. She opened the door and ran in. "Lincoln?!" She called out. Lincoln was sitting in the middle of the room with his head on his knees. "Don't let her come in here!" Lincoln begged. He pointed to the door. Lynn was confused. "Who? What's wrong?"  
"She's trying to kill me!" Lincoln yelled. Lynn turned towards the now suddenly shut door. Someone was banging on it heavily and repeatedly. She faced Lincoln again. "Don't worry, I won't let her touch you."  
" _ **But I already did**_." A familiar voice called out. The voice sounded very familiar to Lynn, even though it had a slight morphed sound to it she could recognize it. She slowly looked back at the door and saw a pale girl with a red and white soccer jersey with the number 1 on it. The girl had bangs and a large ponytail. Her eyes were glowing red in the dark. Lynn shook her head in disbelief, "No."  
The red eyed nightmarish Lynn tossed her head back and laughed a demonic laugh. "Lynn! Don't let her get to me! She's going to hurt me really bad!" Lincoln begged. Lynn looked him in the eye trying to stay strong and not break down. "Lincoln, I won't! I promise!"  
" _ **Don't make promises you can't keep**_." The nightmarish Lynn said. She began walking in the room and towards Lincoln. "No! Stay away from him!" Lynn shouted at her doppelgänger. The nightmarish Lynn phased right through her. Lynn looked around in front of her, trying to find where she went. She heard Lincoln scream again. She swirled around and saw her counterpart with one foot on Lincoln's chest. Lincoln looked like he already went through five minutes of non stop pummeling. Her nightmare remake grinned at her with her blood red eyes. "Stop! Get off of him!" Lynn yelled trying to step forward. Her feet were frozen. Paralyzed. Stuck in place.  
The nightmarish Lynn twisted her foot and pressed down. A loud snap was heard and Lincoln cried out in pain. Lynn began to cry, "Stop it!" The nightmarish Lynn sat on Lincoln's stomach and wrapped her hands around his neck. Lincoln made efforts to breathe but they resulted in silent gasps and moans. He tried to pry the nightmare's hands away, but they stayed on his neck. Lynn tried her hardest to move, but it was like her legs were stuck in a vacuum packed box. "Stop! You're killing him!" Lynn yelled.  
The nightmarish Lynn turned her head and looked at her. She grinned, " _ **I know**_."  
Lincoln slowly stopped struggling as the life was being choked out of him by something that looked like his sister. "NO!" Lynn yelled. The nightmare stood up off of Lincoln and backed away still grinning. Lynn was finally able to move, she rushed to his side and picked him up. "How could you?! He's our brother!" Lynn yelled. The nightmare shrugged. " _ **That didn't stop you from mercilessly battering him**_."  
"She's right, Lynn." Lincoln suddenly said in a monotone voice.  
Lynn looked down at Lincoln. His skin was pale, eyes milky white, bruises still there. Lynn looked at his corpse in horror. "You would've done the same thing to me."  
Lynn shook her head, "I never would've done this!" The nightmare Lynn knelt down next to her, _**"Oh yes you would. If I would've done it, you definitely would've**_."  
Lynn looked at her in anger. "Shut up! You aren't me! You're an imitation."  
The nightmare Lynn laughed, " _ **You don't get it, do you? I'm the darker part of you. I'm your anger, your envy, your jealousy, your selfishness, and your carelessness all combined**_."  
Lynn looked at her with a loss of words. The nightmare Lynn roughly grabbed her by the shoulders. " _ **YOU CAN'T RUN FROM REALITY! FACE IT! THIS WOULD'VE BEEN THE OUTCOME HAD HE NOT SAID THOSE WORDS** **!**_ " "NO!" Lynn yelled back.  
" _ **FACE IT! YOU'RE JUST LIKE**_ **ME!** " The nightmare roared. "NO! NO I'M NOT!" Lynn yelled louder. Lynn woke up screaming and drenched in sweat. She breathed heavily and looked around her room. Lucy was standing on the side of her bed looking at her. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Lynn didn't answer. She hopped out of her bed and ran out of their bedroom. She sprinted down the hall and opened Lincoln's door. He was alive. Breathing slowly and soundly as he slept. Lynn sighed in relief and closed his door. She took a moment to catch her breath. Leni, Lori, and Luna stepped out of their rooms to check on her.

 **End of chapter 3! I'm already working on chapter 4, so hopefully that'll be done soon. Feel free to review this chapter and let me know how you felt about it. I accept all forms of criticism. Good means I'm doing a good job. Bad means I need to improve. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, chapter 4 like I already said is in progress so worry not about a long wait.**


	4. Chapter 4: Nowhere To Run

**I am really happy to be getting a lot of good feedback on this story! Now I gotta work twice as fast since I see people are liking it.  
Also I found out about the problem people had with the spacing in the story, I hadn't noticed it until now, sorry about that. But chapter 4 is here, enjoy!**

"What time is it?" Lynn asked them. "One thousand, and thirty. AM." Leni replied.

Lynn winced in confusion, "What?"

"She means ten thirty. In the morning." Lori answered.

"Friday morning." Lynn said to herself.

"Hey sis, why are you so sweaty?" Luna asked.

Lynn wiped her forehead and checked her hand. Soaking wet. "I was doing a morning workout." She lied.

Lucy stepped forward, "You weren't working out. You were in your bed until you jumped up and ran to Lincoln's room."

"Crap." Lynn muttered under her breath.

"Why were you screaming?" Lori asked.

Lynn looked down, "I honestly don't want to talk about it."

"Lynn. Come on. If something's got you screaming when you're sleep, we wanna know." Lori said.

"I don't know, Lori. This one scared me to the core." Lynn replied.

The door to her right suddenly opened. Lana stepped out rubbing her eyes. "What's goin' on? Why was Lynn screaming?" She asked.

"Lynn just had a bad dream, go back to sleep." Lori said.

Lana was too tired to try to be a detective and figure out what was going on. She took Lori's word for it and walked back in her room, closing the door behind her.

The door to the left of her opened next. Lisa stuck her head out. Her hair made it obvious that she just woke up. "Thanksh to you obnoxioush Homo shapiensh, I am now 0.15% more likely to shushtain a heart attack."

Everyone stared blankly at her. "What's a Homo sapiens?" Leni asked.

Lisa rolled her eyes, "Jusht keep it down." She shortly closed the door.

Lynn rested her head on Lincoln's door. Little did she know Lincoln was awake on the other side of the door and listening. Why was she at his door? He woke up just as he heard his door open partially then shut abruptly. Even though Lynn just had a nightmare, she didn't want to speak to him. An urge to open the door and talk to her swept over him. But he dismissed it and waited to see why Lynn was at his door.

"You gotta tell us, sis." Luna said. "We're family. There's enough secrets being kept right now."

Lynn heavily sighed. If she doesn't get this out, it'll definitely eat away at her from inside. "My nightmare was about Lincoln."

Leni, Lori, Luna, and Lucy understood now why she wasn't keen on talking about it. They waited patiently for her to go on.

"He was in my room, screaming about someone trying to get in and hurt him. I told him I wasn't going to let anything get to him. But that's when his pursuer came in the room."

Lynn paused.

"It was me."

Lynn could see the obvious confusion on their faces. But they kept silent so she could continue.

Lynn looked down trying to shake off the aftershock of the nightmare. It was a lot to take in. "She was a mixture of bad emotions within me. I was powerless. I couldn't stop her. She beat him, then choked him to death."

The girls all shared an expression of shock on their faces. The image of Lynn beating then choking Lincoln to death was too horrific to picture. Luckily for them they didn't see it up close and personal.

Lynn struggled to continue, becoming more distraught from the thought. "She told me that would've happened if I didn't stop when he said he didn't want to fight."

She turned towards Lincoln's door. "That's why I checked on him. Because it felt too real. He was cold in my arms. His eyes were completely white, I was talking to his corpse. I had to make sure that didn't really happen."

Lincoln smiled. He was horrified by what he heard. But the fact Lynn showed that she still cared about him deeply, made him smile despite what he just heard.

"That's horrible." Luna said.

Lynn nodded in agreement.

Luna walked up to Lincoln's door and grabbed the handle. "Do you wanna talk to him about it?"

Lynn quickly grabbed the handle as well and pulled the door shut before Lincoln could be seen. "No. I don't want to talk to him right now."

Luna let go of the door but placed her hands on her hips. "Lynn, I'm pretty sure he wants to talk to you."

Lynn shook her head, "I know. But I'm not ready to talk to him yet. Especially after what I just experienced." She walked past all of them and headed to her room.

"Lynn, you can't just keep it in." Lori said.

Lynn turned around, "I didn't. I told you guys about it."

"I meant keeping it in from Lincoln." Lori added.

Lynn combed her hair with her fingers in aggravation. "Look, I don't want to talk to him right now. I don't know if you understand that, but after watching myself do what 'I' did..."

She looked down trying to calm down.

She gave Lori a pleading look, "Lori I'm not in the right mindset to speak to him right now. Please understand that. I promise I'll talk to him when I'm ready."

Lori crossed her arms disappointed. But she also understood what Lynn was feeling at the time. She needs time to calm her nerves.

"I'm gonna head to the basketball courts with my friend Maddison." Lynn said walking into her room.

No one stopped her. Whenever she got mad she would play a sport to get whatever it was off her chest. Depending on how bad it was would differ on how fast it was solved mentally, if it could be solved.

"Why would she do that to Lincoln in her nightmare?" Leni asked.

"It wasn't the real her. It was a version of her that was only filled with bad emotions." Lucy replied.

"I can't believe she had a nightmare like that." Luna said.

Lori nodded thinking about it, "That had to be so horrible to experience. Something that looked like you doing something as bad as that."

Lynn quickly changed into her regular clothes. She wanted to get out of the house as quickly as possible. The sooner she can play basketball the sooner she can get the nightmare off of her mind.

Lori peeked in her room. "Lynn, don't you want to stay here and talk to us? I think you'll feel better doing that." She said with a soft tone.

Lynn shook her head without looking at Lori as she grabbed her sneakers. "No. I already talked about it. I just want to forget it." She quickly stood up, grabbed her basketball, and walked to the door.

Lori placed her hand on Lynn's chest, stopping her in place. She gave her a serious look. "You can't do everything yourself, Lynn. We're your family, we can help you with what you're dealing with."

Lynn looked off to the side, giving her words some thought. As long as she could remember sports was the next best thing to solve any of her problems. It was another way to blow off steam instead of punching her pillow or kicking holes in the wall. But family was the absolute best thing for her. Her siblings were like younger therapists. If she felt down or got hurt they would take care of her. The only catch being one of them was vexed with her, and she was too guilt ridden to talk to the other. The only sisters she could talk to were the older ones, with Lucy being the exception. But now wasn't the time.

She shook her head to break herself from her thoughts, "Maybe later." She sidestepped past Lori and ran down the stairs.

Lori watched her leave, knowing she should've made her stay. Lynn was a tough girl but she wasn't invincible. Leaving the house may have been the worse choice to make. After the sound of Lynn darting out of the door, another door opened.

Everyone looked to the source and saw Lincoln standing there. Expressing a bleak look to his face.

Luna was the first to read his face, "Lincoln. What's wrong, bro?"

"I heard everything." Lincoln replied. He looked up at his sisters, "I'm worried for her."

Lori came up to him and knelt down to his height. "We all are, Lincoln."

"Then why didn't you stop her? Why didn't you keep her here?" Lincoln asked.

"She has unsettled nerves. Forcing her to stay would just cause her to breakdown." Lori answered.

"But that's fine. As long as we're with her, by her side, right?" Lincoln said.

"Emotional breakdowns would be more likely to push her away from us. She wouldn't want us to see her in that state." Lucy spoke up.

She's right. Lincoln knew it, too. Lynn hated emotional breakdowns. She thought it made her look weak, made her look like a baby. She'd always try to avoid others if her emotions began spilling out, especially when she cried. Lincoln was out of ideas to get his sister back. He sighed in defeat, knowing nothing but time would alleviate his sister's guilt.

Lynn made it to the basketball courts. She spotted her friend, a girl with light brown hair in a tight bun. She wore a blue shirt and black basketball shorts.

"Hey Lynn!" She greeted cheerfully.

Lynn gave a forced smirk, "Hey Maddy."

Maddison cocked her head to the side, seeing something off about Lynn. "Are you alright?"

No. Lynn thought to herself immediately. "I'm fine." She lied, trying to shove her thoughts away.

Maddison gave her a skeptical look. But after a moment of thought she shrugged it off and walked into the middle of the court they were on. "Ok Lynn, one-on-one?"

Lynn nodded unenthusiastically, "Sure."

Lynn bounced the ball to her. Maddison returned it and the game started.

Lynn tried to shake her head to put herself in the game. Her thoughts quickly affecting her mental game.

She dribbled the ball a few feet staring at the hoop. Maddison swiftly stole the ball from her with ease. Lynn stumbled and fell on her front from the sudden change. Maddison dribbled to the three-point line, shot, and swished it.  
She looked at Lynn who slowly stood up, "What was that?"

Lynn was just as surprised as Maddison was. It was rare for anyone to steal the ball from her like that, even Maddison who was mainly a bench player.

Lynn shrugged, "I don't know." Completely lying.

"Well come on. Actually try." Maddison urged waiting for the ball.

Lynn bounced the ball to her and went on defense. Maddison dribbled the ball back and forth from her left and right hand. Lynn eyed the ball trying to keep up with it. She tried to recognize a pattern with how Maddison would dribble. There was a slight delay whenever she would transition the ball from her right hand to her left.

Lynn waited until the ball made its way back to her right hand. "I got you now." Lynn said to herself.

She propelled herself forward and swatted at the ball. But she only ended up swatting at air. Failing to match Maddison's dribbling speed, and stumbling forward again. Maddison continued forth and made a lay-up.

The pitiful game ended 21-0. Lynn never making a single shot.  
Maddison placed the ball on the ground and crossed her arms. "Lynn seriously. Are you messing with me?"

Lynn was busy catching her breath, surprised she had to in the first place.

"I know you're pulling something! That was the worst game of basketball I've ever seen you play." Maddison complained.

She came face-to-face with Lynn in a serious manner. "What's wrong?" She questioned.

Lynn tried to play it off. "Nothing, Maddy. I'm just off my game right now."

Maddison shook her head, "Don't lie. That wasn't just 'off your game'. That looked like you never knew how to play basketball."

Lynn stared at her blankly not knowing what else to say.

"I'm your friend. You can tell me what's happening." Maddison reassured.

Lynn was hesitant on telling Maddison her problem. How was she going to react? Was she going to think she was crazy? Spread rumors around school?

Maddison could tell she was holding something in. "Come on. You can trust me." She urged.

After a few conflicted feelings spinning around her head, Lynn finally gave in. "I got into a fight with my brother."

Maddison smiled, "That's it? What's so wrong about that?"

Lynn looked her in the eye, "I gave him more than a dozen bruises, fractured his rib cage, and sprained his wrist."

Just like that, the smile was wiped clean off of Maddison's face. She was stunned, thoughts halted while she figured out what to say.

Lynn nodded seeing her face, "Yeah it's that bad."

Maddison was still at a loss for words. Lynn sensed the next question that was to come. "It was over the jersey I showed you."

Maddison still stammered. "S-so. You hospitalized him?"

The sentence made Lynn shiver for a moment. "Yeah..."

Maddison took a step back. "Lynn, that's really bad."

Lynn rubbed her arms feeling uncomfortable. "I know."

"Did you at least apologize?" Maddison asked.

Lynn nodded, "I had to apologize. After that act, why wouldn't I?"

Maddison shrugged. "Do your parents know?"

Lynn shook her head, "No. They can't know. They would keep me away from my brother."

"Well...that's probably because they would think you're too dangerous. If you did this to him over a jersey then what would you do to him if he accidentally made you miss a game? Or incidentally butchered your game shoes?" Maddison asked.

Lynn turned away from her, not wanting to hear more. "Don't make me feel worse than I already do about it."

Maddison placed her hand on Lynn's shoulder. "Lynn, as a friend, I think it's best to tell you that it may be better to tell your parents about this."

Lynn looked at her with a desperate face. "What if they won't let me near my brother again?"

"Judging how guilt ridden you are, what if you never go near him yourself?" Maddison asked.

Lynn looked hopeless. There was no easy escape or easy fix from this. She could either tell her parents, and risk never seeing her brother again. Or she could decide to never tell her parents but hold the guilt in her mind forever, which would make her nervous around Lincoln whenever they're in close proximity.

"I wish I hadn't started that stupid fight over that stupid jersey in the first place." Lynn said.

 **Ok so I changed the spacing. I hope I did it right, haha. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 5 will be uploaded hopefully soon.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Good Times

**Can't believe I still have time to write during the day. It's summer and by this time of the year I expected to be totally swamped with things to do. But thankfully I'm not which means more writing, which also means more chapters. Enjoy!**

"Nice dodge! But it won't be enough to get away from Doctor Claw!" Clyde chanted.

Him and Lincoln were battling it out in one of their favorite video games.

Lincoln scoffed, "Dream on! If you think Doctor Claw can beat the new Ace Savvy in Road Fighter IX then you got another thing coming!"

Both of the friends were rapidly tapping a different button each second. Whipping out a thousand different combos. Both going back and forth, no stable ground on who was winning for sure. But suddenly a black door opened up in the game out of nowhere.

"Wait Lincoln! I heard of this!" Clyde said halting his friends next upcoming combo.

"What?" Lincoln questioned.

"That's the door to the secret boss level! You can unlock it during a fight and fight with or against the second player at the same time." Clyde explained.

Both their characters walked into the door and the screen turned to black, two options popped up on the screen reading: "CO-OP or VS"

The two looked at each other with smiles. "Co-op!" They said in unison.

Clyde pressed 'yes' for the option and the screen cut to a purplish cave background. A floating smiley face bigger than their two characters floated in the air.

"That's the boss? That's just a helpless smiley face." Lincoln said laughing.

As if on cue, the smiley face morphed into an angry face and spat a fire ball at Lincoln's character.

"Look out! Clyde said.

Both characters jumped out of the way instantly as the fireball splashed on the ground leaving a dark ashy spot.

"Lincoln, use Ace Savvy's unique combo!" Clyde urged.

Lincoln pressed a number of buttons and his character simply stood up straight and smiled. His teeth were so shiny that they sparkled and blinded the smiley face boss causing it to lose a little less than half of its health. The battle went on with the boss spitting fireball left and right at them. Both of them managed to dodge the blasts and band together. They collided their ridiculously long combos and managed to beat the monster to near submission. A button prompt hovered onto of its head. Lincoln's character was the first to get there but had to wait since it was co-op. Clyde's character got there second and that initiated a team attack that finished the boss.

Both boys cheered and woo'd in victory. "High five!" Lincoln said turning to Clyde.

Clyde didn't hesitate to oblige and he met his friend with a hard collision of hands. Lincoln hissed in pain and held his wrist after it. Clyde instantly became aware of Lincoln's wrist. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Are you alright?!"

Lincoln nodded, "It wasn't you. It's just my sprained wrist."

"Oh." Clyde said. The light-hearted fun tone the room had diminished without another word said. The boys were both thinking the same thing.

"Hey Clyde. You think if I tell my parents what happened, that Lynn will start talking again and everything will go back to normal?" Lincoln asked.

Clyde shrugged. He knew just as little as Lincoln did on how their parents would react.

"You think she'd be mad at me?" Lincoln asked genuinely.

"Well first off, she doesn't have the right to be mad at you. Second, it could go either way, honestly." Clyde replied.

"I just want this whole thing to be over." Lincoln said laying back on the couch. Lincoln brought his mind to an old flashback before this all happened.

FLASHBACK 1 year ago…

"Hey Linc! Wanna play some football?" Lynn cheerfully asked tossing a football back and forth in her hands.

Lincoln was busy reading his new Ace Savvy comic. "Nah. I'm busy reading."

Lynn held the ball slightly bummed out. "Cmon Linc, you're the only boy in the house. You're supposed to like sports."

Lincoln put his comic book down and looked at his sister, "Just because I'm a boy doesn't mean I need to absolutely love sports."

"No one else wants to play football with me." Lynn said.

"Maybe if you played more video games with me I would consider playing sports with you." Lincoln said.

"No way! Video games are lame!" Lynn said with a stinky face.

"Sports are lame in my opinion." Lincoln replied looking down at his comic book again.

Lynn thought to herself. She had to devise a plan if Lincoln was ever going to agree to play any sport with her. But what could she possibly do? Devising plans was mainly their parents and Lisa's thing. But that's when she had an idea. "How 'bout a bet?" Lynn asked.

Lincoln looked up in curiosity. "What kind of bet?"

Lynn looked around the room first. Nothing to bet on. She peaked out the door of his room. She spotted Lily crawling in the hallway aimlessly. Lynn felt as if a lightbulb lit up over her head.

"I got one." She said.

"Ok what is it?" Lincoln asked.

"Lily's gonna choose." Lynn replied walking out the door to grab her little sister.

Lincoln stared at her still confused. "What're you doing?"

Lynn placed Lily on the floor on the side of Lincoln's bed. "I'll put my football in front of Lily, while you put your comic book in front of her too. Whichever thing she touches first is what we do." She explained.

"So if she touches your football we play football, and if she touches my comic book then we play video games?" Lincoln asked.

"Yep. Shake on it." Lynn said holding her hand out.

Lincoln eyed her hand suspiciously. "Why?"

Lynn rolled her eyes, "Because if you shake on it then you can't back out of the bet."

Lincoln contemplated on whether this was a good idea or not. He could lose and end up having a painful experience, or he could finally get Lynn to play video games with him. He shrugged and shook her hand. "Deal."

Lincoln and Lynn instantly placed their items in front of their baby sister. They waited in anticipation to see which one she chose. Each time she would lean to either side they would both hold their breath to wait on if she touches it or not. After what seemed like eternity, Lily leaned and grabbed Lynn's football.

"Yes!" Lynn cheered.

Lincoln looked disappointed. "Come on Lily."

"I won. Football time." Lynn said.

Lynn and Lincoln stood on opposite sides of the backyard. Lincoln slouching as he didn't have any intention to play.

Lynn held the ball. "Ok Linc, catch!" Lynn said tossing the ball to him.

Lincoln easily caught the ball but still remained drained of energy.

"Do I pass it back to you?" He asked.

"Nope! Now you gotta run!" Lynn said sprinting towards him.

Lincoln instantly panicked as his sister became closer each second. He turned and ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction. Despite how big the backyard was they covered a lot of distance and Lincoln had to loop around it all to get away from his ever nearing sister.

"You got a little faster than last time." Lynn complimented.

Lincoln huffed and puffed still trying his hardest to run, "R-really?"

"Yeah. But I think it's time I stop going easy on you." Lynn replied.

"What?!" Lincoln asked outraged.

Lynn answered by leaping and tackling him to the grass. They slid a couple of feet before stopping. Lynn popped up just as fast as they fell. "Whoooo! Come on Lincoln! It's your turn to chase now!"

Lincoln grunted in pain. He slowly rose up from the grass and saw his sister waiting for him. He grunted in pain again before tossing the ball to her. Lynn already started sprinting after catching the ball one handed.

"Start chasing, bro!" Lynn shouted.

Lincoln was already starting to regret shaking hands. He started jogging after his sister in order to get his baring first. The jog slowly turned into a run, and the run into a sprint. Lynn noticed he was catching up to her but she didn't have trouble keeping distance again. It seemed as though she had endless stamina. Still keeping the same speed for at least ten minutes.

Even though he was massively tired, Lincoln managed to catch up to Lynn despite his fatigued state. He leapt for her legs believing he was about to tackle his sister for the first time. But his dreams were dashed as Lynn sprinted faster and left him falling into dirt again. Lynn finally stopped her running and faced Lincoln who was face first into the grass.

"My turn now." Lynn said tossing the ball to Lincoln.

Lincoln took a minute to catch his breath before taking the ball and standing up.

Lynn stared at him with a devilish grin, "Whenever you're ready."

Lincoln sprinted off and successfully passed Lynn in the process. Feeling good he looked behind expecting to see Lynn with a baffled look. But to his surprise Lynn was hot on his tail. She must've let him pass her, why else would she still have that devilish smile on her face?

Lincoln tried his best to sprint faster, but his tank was empty. He had wasted a majority of his energy trying to chase Lynn down with no progress. He could ask for a timeout. But Lynn never did timeouts. Once she was in pursuit she never stopped. "I'm doomed." Was the only thought that popped into his mind as he hopelessly ran away from his athletic sibling.

"On your left!" Lynn said before jumping at him again. Lincoln was too tired to try to dodge anything at this point. He just let the tackle come to him so he could take a few minutes to rest.

Lynn wrapped her arms around his upper body and used her body weight to bring Lincoln down.  
Evidentially to Lincoln's misfortune, there was a bump in the grass a few feet in front of him as he began falling. His knee perfectly slammed against the bump with tremendous force. After tumbling further, Lincoln held his knee in pain.

"OW! Lynn! I hit my knee on something!" He yelled.

Lynn stopped smiling and looked at his knee. "Nothing looks wrong from what I'm seeing."

"No! I hit it really hard! It hurts! It hurts!" Lincoln yelled again crying.

"Lincoln!" Lynn hissed. "Quit yelling!"

"Lynn my knee really hurts! I don't wanna play this anymore!" Lincoln yelled as tears streamed down his face.

"Shhh! Shhh! Quiet down, Lincoln!" Lynn said checking to see if anyone was coming out of the house.

Lincoln tried to quell his pain and silently sniffled. Lynn faced him again with an annoyed look. "If I play that stupid game will you stop crying?"

Lincoln instantly cheered up and nodded. Lynn let out a frustrated moan.

A few minutes later…

"What game is this?" Lynn asked.

Lincoln smiled, "It's a sports game. For football."

Lynn nodded impressed. Despite how bad she was at playing the game she still liked it. "This is pretty decent. I thought they only made video games based off of comic books."

Lincoln shook his head, "There's a ton of other video games out there."

"You know what? This isn't so bad." Lynn said.

Lincoln grinned at her, "I told you that you'd like it."

Lynn rolled her eyes and pushed his head back. "Video games are still lame, bro. This one is the only exception."

Lincoln shrugged. "I have other ones that are about sports that you may like."

Lynn looked at him curiously, "What kind?"

"Hockey, Basketball, Soccer, Baseball, even Rugby." Lincoln replied.

Lynn raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Really?"

Lincoln nodded, "I guess video games aren't just for nerds huh?"

Lynn sighed, "Touché, lil bro."

End of flashback…

Lincoln enjoyed going back and remembering the good times he's had with Lynn before this happened. It brought him back to a time where the family was a whole.

"Lincoln are you alright?" Clyde asked.

Lincoln nodded still in his thoughts. "Yeah, just remembering the good times."

 **I really hope this chapter wasn't boring for anyone. I wouldn't be surprised if it was. I don't know if anyone noticed, but when Lynn said "On your left." she referenced the movie Captain America: Winter Soldier. It felt very fitting with the certain activity going on. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to review on how you felt about it, and I will get started on the next chapter pronto!**


	6. Chapter 6: Making Some Progress

**Hey guys, I am really sorry for the long wait! I've been lacking in the brainstorming department recently cause I've been so tired, but I managed to mentally get off my butt and start writing again. I hope you enjoy!**

"Should I give you a minute to have yourself to your thoughts?" Clyde asked.

Lincoln shrugged, "Sure."  
Without another moment to spare, Lincoln dived into another flashback. One that was older than the other one.

FLASHBACK 3 years ago...

An eight year old Lincoln holding his stuffed bunny, cautiously made his way to Lynn and Lucy's room. He had just experienced a really bad nightmare, and the monster within it spawned from underneath his bed. Too afraid to look under his bed he decided to get the aid of his athletic sister. He turned the corner into their room with a pleading look. "Lynn! Can you sleep in my room? I had a nightmare."

Lynn groggily glanced at him for a moment but buried her head back into her pillow. "It's just a nightmare. Go back to sleep."

"But I think there's a monster in my closet!" Lincoln hissed.

"Lincoln your bedroom _is_ a closet." Lynn replied.

"That's what I mean! It's under my bed." Lincoln said.

"Can't you get Lori to help you?" Lynn asked.

"No. Lori told me that it was a rule not to wake her up." Lincoln replied.

Lynn let out a frustrated moan. She hopped out of her bed and sleepily trotted past Lincoln.

She checked under his bed. Nothing.

"Can you check the drawers?" Lincoln asked.

Lynn sighed and checked all of them quickly. She still found nothing but clothes.  
"Lincoln, there's no monster in here. Now go back to bed." Lynn said walking back out of his room.

Lincoln hastily grabbed Lynn's wrist and pulled her back into his room. "Lynn! Don't leave!" Lincoln urged.

"Why?!" Lynn asked annoyed.

"I'm still scared." Lincoln said in a small voice.

"Stop being such a baby, Lincoln. It's just a nightmare." Lynn replied yanking her hand away.

"But Mommy and Daddy died in the nightmare." Lincoln said whimpering.

Lynn stopped in her tracks. She sighed again and shook her head. She used to have nightmares like that before. But she already had a roommate so she could still go to bed. Lincoln was different though, he slept alone. All he needed was a family member next to him while he went to sleep. Lynn could sympathize with him. "Fine." She moaned.

"Really?" A cheerful Lincoln asked.

Lynn held her hand up to halt his excitement. "Only for tonight. Just to prove there isn't a monster under your bed."

"Ok." Lincoln accepted before hopping into his bed.

Lynn slowly moved her way to the left side of Lincoln. She pulled the covers over her and closed her eyes to go to sleep. But there was a sudden loss of space as Lincoln shifted closer to her. Lynn looked at him annoyed, "Lincoln, move over! You're taking up all the room."

Lincoln looked at his sister still scared. "But what if the monster tries to grab me from under the bed?!"

Lynn rolled her eyes. "Lincoln I just got done telling you, there is no monster underneath your bed!"

Lincoln still looked terrified, "But it could've been invisible when you checked!"

Lynn face palmed herself. "Lincoln, if there was a monster under your bed I wouldn't let it get to you. I'd protect you from it. But there isn't one."

Lincoln peeked over the edge of his bed to check. He still trembled in fear. His nightmare had to have been really vivid if he still believed a monster lived under his bed. Lynn sighed to herself. This was getting old really fast, and she was losing sleep over nothing. "Alright, you don't have to move. But only if you go to sleep."

Lincoln happily returned back to Lynn's side on cue. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around her. Only leaving her left arm free. The body heat of his sister was making him feel safe and at comfort. Lynn rolled her eyes in the moonlight lit room. "He's just scared. He'll get over it soon then I'll go back to my bed." She thought to herself.

"I love you, Lynn." Lincoln silently said before drifting into sleep.

Lynn looked at him as his head rested on her chest. That sentence melted her heart. She silently smiled and rested her head back on her pillow, "I love you too, Linc."

She slowly nodded off into sleep.

End of flashback

Clyde waited for his friend to come out of his daze.

Lincoln noticed Clyde was sitting there in dead silence. He cleared his throat sensing the awkward tension. "Sorry about that."

Clyde laughed, "It's fine dude. We all have those reality breaks at some point. Especially when a girl like Lori exists." He said as he dreamily gazed off to the side.

Lincoln raised his eyebrow, "There's a difference. Mine is about memories where as yours is about my sister in her bikini."

Clyde came back to reality, "Yeah but there's also a similarity. They're both about your sisters."

Lincoln face palmed himself. "Never mind."

Clyde shrugged seeing it as a victory. "You think Lori daydreams about me?"

Lincoln gave his friend a dull look, "She's still dating Bobby."

"Doesn't mean she doesn't secretly think about me." Clyde protested.

"Secretly think of you when she has her own boyfriend to think about? C'mon dude they text and call each other all day long." Lincoln replied.

"One day, she'll see me as her knight in shining armor." Clyde said.

Lincoln shook his head, "Don't hold your breath."

"I'll wait as long as I have to." Clyde said.

Lincoln smiled, "You'll probably still be waiting as an old man."

"Have hope, Lincoln. Have hope." Clyde said.

Footsteps could be heard on the stairs, stopping the boys conversation. Lori leaned over the railing, "Hey Lincoln we're going to a carnival once Lynn gets back. Family trip."

Lincoln and Clyde both turned their attention towards her, "Dads idea?" Lincoln asked.

Lori nodded, "Yep. He noticed everyone was feeling down today so he wanted to lift our spirits."

"Is that my beautiful queen?" Clyde asked smiling.  
Lori rolled her eyes, "Clyde. How many times must I tell you, I have a boyfriend."

Clyde held a clutched fist in the air, "One day I shall free you from your bonds! Then you will be mine!"

Lori sighed and walked back up the stairs.

"Smooth." Lincoln sarcastically said.  
Clyde grinned to himself, obviously missing the sarcasm. "I know."

Lincoln stood off of the couch and stretched. "I'm gonna grab a snack, want anything?"

"Nah. I'm gonna put in the next game for us to play." Clyde replied hopping off the couch and moving towards the game system.

Lincoln shortly walked over into the kitchen. But he paused when he saw Luna in there searching in the refrigerator.

He was surprised to see Luna in there. She must've walked down the stairs when him and Clyde were busy playing their video games.

"Oh, hey Luna." Lincoln greeted.

"Hey bro." Luna responded.

"Have you heard the news?" Lincoln asked.

"'Bout what?" Luna questioned.

"Dad's gonna take us to a carnival today." Lincoln said.

"A carnival, huh?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, they might have a rock band to play there too." Lincoln said.

"Sounds pretty rad." Luna replied unenthusiastically.  
It was obvious she was still affected by the whole Lynn and Luan ordeal. She would've gotten super hyped over hearing a rock band would be performing at the carnival they were going to. But her energy was gone.

Lincoln wasn't convinced from her reply. "You don't seem too happy about that."

Luna grabbed a can of soda and pulled her head out of the refrigerator. "Don't get me wrong. I'm happy there's a rock band that's performing there. It's just that Luan is still the same. I thought she'd be out of that state after a day. But she hasn't changed back."

Lincoln looked worried, "Really? She's still giving the cold shoulder?"

Luna nodded sadly, "Won't even utter those corny jokes that I'm starting to miss."

Lincoln thought to himself while Luna opened her can of soda and drank from it.

Luna really missed the old Luan. For her to admit she missed her bad puns and jokes was enough to send him the message that they had to make a decision. "Luna, if you want to tell Mom and Dad I would understand." Lincoln said.

Luna looked down. She wanted to get rid of the dark tone the house now had. She wanted everything to go back to normal. But it wouldn't be the same if Lynn was forever separated from Lincoln. "As much as I want to, I'd rather not take the chance."

Lincoln gave her a half smile. He moved in and gave her a reassuring hug. "I know what you're sacrificing in keeping this a secret."

Luna hugged him back, "I just want her back, man." Her voice cracking at the last part.

Lincoln looked up at his sister thinking she was crying. But she managed to keep herself together and not breakdown. "Are you ok?" Lincoln asked.

Luna nodded, "I'm fine, lil' bro. Just a little sad."

"Would you like it if I try to talk to Luan about it? I think my voice would have a greater effect on her thoughts." Lincoln offered.

Luna gave him a smile that was still mixed with a little sorrow, "That'd be wonderful, love." She said in her British accent.

Lincoln smiled back at her before making his way to the stairs.

He saw Clyde with the game already set up, waiting for him. "Are you ready yet?" Clyde asked.

"Just play single player for a bit, I gotta do something really quick." Lincoln replied dashing up the stairs.

Luan sat in her room bored. She barely touched her ventriloquist dummy since she snapped at Lynn. Her notebook that was usually full of jokes wasn't being used. Lincoln came to the door of her room. He knocked on the side of the door frame. "Knock knock." He said as he physically knocked twice.

Luan hesitated before going along with the joke, "Who's there?" She asked in a energy drained voice.

"Atch." Lincoln replied.

Luan looked at him confused, "Atch who?"

"Bless you!" Lincoln quipped chuckling to himself.

"Good one." Luan replied turning away from him.

Lincoln stopped his laughing and took a more serious approach. He walked over to Luan and saw all of her comedy props on the floor. "Luan I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Luan asked still facing away from him.

"Lynn." Lincoln replied.

Luan took a breath in then exhaled through her nose, "I figured."

"I don't think you should ignore her." Lincoln continued.

Luan turned to face Lincoln with a serious face. "I said it to Luna, and I'll say it to you too: it's called tough love."

Lincoln was determined to win this. He knew he could change Luan's mind with the right words by showing his perspective on the matter. "Luan you can't keep bashing her over the head with lectures. She understands she made a mistake, and she deeply regrets it." Lincoln persuaded.

"Oh? But you're still injured. You still have bruises, a sprained wrist, and a fractured rib cage." Luan stated.

"Yeah I know. But that doesn't bother me anymore. I'm healing." Lincoln replied.

"But you're still in pain." Luan shot back. "You're healing but it's not fast. I can see it when you're in the bathroom. You check your bruises and whenever you touch them they hurt you."

Lincoln could tell he was losing the conversation. Luan was coming at him with really good points.  
"The main thing you need to know is that I'm alright. I'm over the whole fight with Lynn and I'm ready to move on whenever she is." Lincoln said.

"She needs to own up to her own mistakes before she 'moves on'." Luan countered in an angry tone.

"I get that, Luan. But you need to understand that I'm not angry with anyone. I accepted her apology. I'm sure she'll tell the truth when the time is right." Lincoln protested.

"'When the time is right'?" Luan repeated.

Lincoln noticed the words he used may not have been the most useful words. "Whenever she chooses to tell Mom and Dad."

Luan turned away from him again. "Which will probably be never. Meaning she'll never be responsible and tell the truth.

Lincoln was at his last option, nothing else was working. But he knew the next best thing he could do. Plead. He latched onto Luan from behind and held her tight.  
"Luan please just give it some thought! If she has your positive support instead of you pretending she's dead to you, then she'll probably be more likely to tell them!"

Luan looked at him embarrassed, "Lincoln! Quit begging!"

"Please! Please Luan! Just talk to her! Let her know you didn't give up on her but also let her know that she should be responsible." Lincoln pleaded again.

Luan looked at him in pity. He humbled himself enough to look weak and small. "Lincoln.." Luan whined.

"Please!" Lincoln urged.

Luan sighed, "I'll...think about it."

Lincoln finally let go and clasped his hands in front of her. "Thank you! That's all I ask for! To just consider it!"

Luan gave Lincoln an irritated look. She couldn't believe he passively aggressively forced her into talking to Lynn again.

Lincoln happily made his way back downstairs. He ran into Luna on the stairs.

She looked at him with hope in her eyes. "How'd it go?"

"She's thinking about talking to Lynn." Lincoln replied.

Luna lost some of that hope but took it as good news anyways. "Well.. at least she's considering it. We're making some progress."

"She'll come around. If she doesn't then I'll beg again." Lincoln said laughing at the end. Luna smiled at him, "Thanks Linc." She kissed him on the forehead and walked back to her and Luan's room.

 **End of chapter 6. I'm gonna be honest with you guys I feel like this story is starting to come to a close. Don't get me wrong, I love writing this story and I know other readers like me writing it, but I feel like at this point it's just dragging on. This story will probably have a few chapters left, but that only opens the opportunity for me to post the next story for this awesome TV show. That story I am sure will have plenty more chapters than this one, possibly even double. But in the mean time I'm going to work on this story and make sure it gives an ending that leaves a good taste in the mouth. I hope you enjoyed, feel free to review and let me know how you felt about this chapter. I will have the next chapter up hopefully soon!**


	7. Chapter 7: Family Time

**Ok guys I'm really sorry about updating so late! It's been 12 days since the last time I uploaded a chapter! I've been busy and doing other things and those things took my mind off of this story a few times so I wrote less than usual. But this is the longest chapter I wrote for this story. I hope you enjoy it!**

Lynn walked into the house, exhausted after playing basketball at the park. She still hadn't really scored much since the first game there. She made a quick scan of the whole room but didn't spot Lincoln. "He should be up by now." Lynn said to herself, thinking he was still in his room. She walked up the stairs and was about to go to her room before she was interrupted by someone.

"Hey Lynn?" Lana called out.

Lynn halted herself before her whole body went into her room. "What's up?" She replied.

"Aren't you getting ready?" Lana asked.

Lynn gave her a puzzled look, "Ready for what?"

"Dad's gonna take us all to a carnival. We were waiting for you to get back." Lana answered.

"All of us?" Lynn asked with a little panic in her voice.

"Yeah. What's wrong? It's just a family trip." Lana questioned.

Lynn attempted to suppress her emotions from her sister, putting on a fake grin. "N-nothing's wrong. Just a bit surprised is all."

Lana could see Lynn was acting a bit strange, but she had no idea why. She brushed it off and ran past her. "I wonder how many bugs there'll be!" She yelled excitedly as she ran down the stairs.

Lynn walked into her and Lucy's room and placed her basketball on the floor.

"How is this gonna play out?" She asked herself. "Lincoln and I still have that awkward tension. Mom and Dad are gonna notice somethings up."

"Lynn." Lucy suddenly spoke up, earning a quick scream from her startled sister.

"Geez, Lucy!" Lynn said trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry. But I have to say. You wouldn't have that awkward tension with Lincoln had you talked to him the other day." Lucy continued.

"I couldn't talk to him. I was, and still am, guilt ridden!" Lynn replied.

"Bottling everything in does nothing. At some point you need to let it all out." Lucy said.

"How would you know that I need to let my emotions out?" Lynn questioned.

"When was the last time you saw me genuinely laugh?" Lucy asked.

Lynn thought about that. Never actually witnessing her laugh out of pure joy since she became goth. "Well you don't really show any emotion."

"Exactly. I keep my own emotions bottled in most of the time, I'm used to it. But I know for a fact that you aren't, and that you can't get rid of the guilt until you let it out." Lucy replied.

"Maybe if you did what I did you'd understand how difficult it really is." Lynn said crossing her arms.

"Lynn, I'm the one who writes poetry and a lot of depressing rhyming letters. A situation like this is my daily average." Lucy replied.

"Yeesh. What do you think about all day?" Lynn asked a bit freaked out.

"Life's great dilemmas, and by great I mean terrible." Lucy replied.

"Lynn, is that you?" Mr. Loud suddenly shouted.

Lynn turned her attention towards the stairs where her father stood at the very bottom of. "Yeah, I just got back."

"Ok great! Tell the rest of your sisters and Lincoln that it's time to go!" Mr. Loud shouted again.

Lynn definitely wasn't keen on telling Lincoln that it's time to go. Even though all she had to do was say a few words.

"Remember what I said." Lucy spoke up, sitting on her bed and writing her poems.

She walked out into the hall and cupped her hands over her mouth. "Hey guys, I'm back! We can go to the carnival now so get ready!" She yelled turning in all directions.

The rest of the girls got ready in their rooms and got their shoes on. Lynn felt a little relief, she wouldn't have to confront her brother after all.

Lori stepped out of her room and walked towards the stairs next to Lynn. "It's about time you got back."

"I was only gone for like an hour and a half." Lynn protested.

"Whatever. By the way Lincoln is asleep so I doubt he heard you. You're gonna have to wake him up." Lori replied walking down the stairs.

Just like that, Lynn's relief was crushed into a thousand pieces. She turned to Lincoln's closed door and thought about what she was going to say. Every step she took felt like she was fighting her own body on whether to move or to stay away and let someone else wake him. She was beginning to sweat by this point by the anticipation and nervousness. She opened his door fully and saw him peacefully laying on his bed breathing slowly as he slept.  
He really was asleep, didn't even stir after her shouting. Lynn walked to the side of his bed and gently shook him by his arm. "Lincoln, wake up." She said in a soft tone.

Lincoln moved only to turn onto his front side and stay in slumber.

Lynn grabbed his shoulder and shook him a little bit more, still being gentle.  
"Wake up Lincoln." She repeated in a soft voice again.

This time Lincoln woke up. He sleepily moaned and turned over to face whoever he felt shaking him. To his surprise he saw his sister standing there. He instantly came out of his sleepy state and sat up in bed. "Lynn?" He questioned thinking he was dreaming.

"Dad wanted me to tell everyone to get ready. You were asleep so I had to wake you up." Lynn explained.

"Oh, thanks." Lincoln said smiling.

Lynn stood up and faced away from him, "You should get ready. We're about to leave."

Lincoln noticed Lynn obviously wasn't there to talk. She still had guilt left over. His smile went away slowly. "Oh ok."

Lynn promptly left the room without another word spoken. She felt bad after doing that, but she still couldn't get over her own guilt. Now all she had to do was pretend like everything was normal. How difficult could that be right?

"Awwwww come on! How come they get to walk around by themselves?" Lana pouted.

"Because they're older and they're a lot more responsible than you are." Mrs. Loud replied.  
She was talking about how Lori, Leni, Luan, Luna, Lynn, and Lincoln were able to freely roam around the carnival since they were old enough. Lincoln being an exception since he acted older than he actually was at times.

"That's no fair!" Lana protested.

Mr. Loud shrugged, "We can't have all of you running around a carnival."

"Besides." Mrs. Loud continued. "They're going in pairs."

She turned to each of the older Loud sisters respectively. "Leni can ride with Lori. Luan with Luna." She turned to Lynn, "Lynn you can ride with Lincoln."

Lynn looked at her mother wide eyed. "What?"

"You can ride with Lincoln." She repeated.

Lynn blinked at her looking a bit concerned.

Her mother thought she was confused about something. "What's wrong?"

Lynn shook her head and attempted to wipe her face from any emotion. "Nothing. I'll go with him."

Lori placed a hand on Lynn's shoulder and grabbed her attention. She gave her a serious look. "Now may be the time to open up." She whispered.  
She then went with Leni in a separate direction.

Luan and Luna went their separate ways as well.

"Also, Lynn, don't be mean to your brother. Whatever he wants to ride you need to ride with him. You both love amusement parks and this carnival is full of rides. Lookout for him and make sure he has a great time." Mrs. Loud added.

Lynn nodded, "Ok, Mom."

She was practically reminding her that this trip was to make sure everyone had a good time. To make sure they could relieve the dark tension and let everyone relax and calm their nerves about Lincoln. Mrs. Loud handed Lincoln and Lynn their tickets for the rides. She shortly dismissed the two on their way.  
Despite the loud rides and singing and people around them, Lincoln and Lynn were dead silent. Still walking side-by-side but not uttering a single word. Lincoln wanted to say something, anything. He wanted to have a conversation with his sister. Now that they finally had a moment to themselves that they're practically forced to spend with each other, it shouldn't be hard at all. But they both had conflicted emotions on the matter. Lincoln trying to find the right time to talk to her, and Lynn trying to get over her guilt to talk to him at all.

But Lincoln had enough silence from her already, "H-how did basketball go?" He asked in a small voice.

"Ok I guess." Lynn responded.

Lincoln contemplated on what he was going to say next and if it would've been worth saying it. "Hey, um.. I heard what happened this morning. About your nightmare."

"Lincoln, I really don't want to talk right now." Lynn replied walking a bit faster.

Lincoln grabbed her wrist and stopped her from walking. "Lynn, stop for a second and just speak. Mom and Dad and all of them aren't with us. It's just you and me. You can talk to me."

Lynn's eyes darted around to see anything that could get her out of this situation. Her eyes thankfully rested on a nearby ride that she was sure Lincoln would like. She pointed at it with her thumb on her free hand.

"Hey that ride looks fun! Why don't we ride it?" She asked. Lincoln's attention slipped just enough for Lynn to snatch her wrist away from him and start walking towards the ride.

Lincoln sighed disappointed and followed his sister.

They stood walked into the line right before the ride was ending. Lynn hoped that Lincoln would keep his mouth shut and not say anything.

"Maybe after a ride or two you'll talk? Having fun will probably cheer you up." Lincoln said. Instantly crushing her hopes.

"I don't think I'll be having fun, Lincoln. Besides I still don't think I'm in the mood to speak to you." Lynn said.

"It's been long enough." Lincoln assured her.

"Two days isn't long." Lynn replied.

"It is when you don't talk to family." Lincoln protested.

Lynn looked down, knowing he was right. "I know, just give me time."

"How much time?" Lincoln questioned quickly.

"I don't know!" Lynn replied in a frustrated tone.

Lincoln was beginning to grow frustrated as well. He'd have to work a little bit harder to change things. The ride released the riders and the line went up for their turn.  
Lincoln and Lynn handed four tickets to the ride operator and took their seats next to each other. They were forced to sit uncomfortably close to one another, so Lynn had her body slightly turned to her left to avoid his gaze. Lincoln sighed at his sisters actions. They were both silent as the other riders cheered in anticipation creeping up on the hill. The cheers rose as they were a few inches away from thrills. Then in the next moment, the ride dipped on the hill. The blood rushing through both of the Loud siblings, excitement was too hard to cover up. "HAHA!" Lynn accidentally blurted out. She quickly covered her mouth and peeked at Lincoln from the corner of her eye. She was having fun, Lincoln could see it. It wasn't too long before the ride began to make twists and turns, forcing the Loud siblings to scream out from the thrill. The ride went on for another 30 seconds of thrills, hills, fast turns, and twists. As it finally ended the two Louds tried to catch their breath from all the screaming and laughing. The ride operator helped them out of their seats.

"Lincoln?" Lynn called out catching her breath.

Lincoln looked at his sister with hopeful eyes. "Yeah?"

Lynn smiled, "I was wrong. I actually am having fun."

Lincoln smiled back at her. "Cmon lets see what other rides they have!" He said grabbing her wrist and leading her to the next ride. His plan to chase off the guilt with fun was starting to work. No need to back down now. 

Over at another part of the carnival, Luna and Luan were chowing down on cotton candy. There hasn't been much said between the two since they got there. A few failed ice breakers, but nothing major. But in the midst of their silence a tall man with shaggy hair and a rip off of rock star like clothes passed them. They both looked at the man thinking the same thing.

"Did that guy look a little like McSwagger to you?" Luan asked.

Luna nodded, "Yeah."

Luan giggled, "Maybe he should call himself McSnagger since he's stealing his style."

Luna looked at Luan stunned. "Hey. You just made a joke."

Luan smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

Luna dropped her cotton candy and grabbed her sister by the shoulders staring at her desperately. "Tell another one!" She urged.

Luan looked surprised. Normally no one would want to hear any of her jokes. "Umm ok.." She thought for a moment but then propped a finger up. "What do you call a cow with-" her joke was interrupted by a laughing Luna. She slowly put her finger down and looked at her sister quizzically. "You didn't let me finish."  
Luna stopped her laughing and smiled at her, "You didn't need to."

"Did you really miss my jokes that much?" Luan asked smiling back.

"Yeah. Sounds crazy, but I'm glad you started again." Luna said.

"Not gonna lie. I didn't really like being the anti-comedian." Luan informed.

"Neither did I." Luna replied hugging her. "It's good to have you back, sis."

"Good to be back." Luan replied.

Luna felt like a heavy weight was lifted from her chest, finally able to breathe again. No more cold shoulder, no more silence, only the original Luan. Luna pulled back thinking of a new sudden question. "Hey don't get mad at me or anything, but I just wanna know. Are you gonna go through with talking to Lynn now?"

Luan looked off to the side, contemplating on the decision. Lincoln had persuaded her enough to consider it. Now that she's starting to be herself again she can give her sister some encouraging words to get her to tell the truth and be responsible.  
"I mean, why not?" Lincoln's right, I should encourage her instead of ignoring her existence." She finally said.

"I'm glad you agreed with him." Luna happily said.

"Yeah me too." Luan replied. She looked over Luna's shoulder and spotted the band that was playing. "Hey don't you wanna go and listen to the band?"

Luna looked back and saw a huge crowd huddled in front of a stage with a rockstar band on it. "I dunno, do you want to?" She asked turning back to Luan.

Luan shrugged. "I missed something of yours too. Listening to a little rock will probably bring my spirits back up."

Luna's face lit up, "Well if you wanna go then let's go!"  
Her and Luna ran and joined the crowd on listening to the band. 

"Aim higher, Lincoln! Aim higher!" Lynn cheered.

Lincoln pointed the water gun higher trying to hit the targets. With a limited amount of time he had to shoot all the targets in order to win a prize. He just needed one more. "C'mon. Almost there!" Lincoln said struggling. He tilted the water gun up a little more and it hit the last target. A loud bell rang multiple times signifying that they won. They both jumped up and down cheering.

"Nice job. You get a stuffed animal." The game operator said flatly.

Lincoln took the teddy bear and smiled, "I think Lily would like this."

Lynn looked over and saw people throwing baseballs at a wall. "Hey lets go over there."

The two made their way to the game and saw a teenage boy throw the ball. A machine next to him showed that he threw the ball 40 mph. "Oh I've seen this before." Lynn spoke up to Lincoln.

"How do you play?" Lincoln asked.

"You gotta guess on how fast you can throw." Lynn replied.

"Oh. I think I can give it a try." Lincoln said.

"Atta boy, Linc." She turned to the game operator. "Hey baseball dude. My brother wants to give it a shot."

The game operator held his hand out. "Five tickets."

Lynn looked at him outraged. "Five tickets?!"

"Do you want to play the game or not?" The game operator asked.

Lynn muttered an insult under her breath before giving the man five tickets.

The man gave Lincoln three baseballs. "You get two guesses. First throw is a freebie."

Lincoln handed Lynn the two other baseballs so he could concentrate on throwing.  
Lincoln took a sloppy pitchers stance and threw the ball at the wall. The machine lit up and the number read 23 mph.

A few of the other teenagers snickered at him. Lynn winced at his speed. "That's not too bad." She nervously laughed handing him the other ball.

"Don't worry I think I can get a 30 mph ball here." Lincoln said taking his stance again.  
He threw the ball forward and it smacked against the wall. The machine lit up again showing 22 mph, Lincoln actually going down in speed.

The other teenagers next to him laughed more. "Maybe the third time is a charm?" Lynn asked smiling nervously and handing him the last ball.

"Ok this time it's gonna be faster!" Lincoln said determined.  
He threw the ball again and it slammed against the wall. The machine lit up one last time to reveal he threw a 25 mph ball.

Laughs could be heard as Lincoln hung his head in shame. Lynn placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey bro. It's alright. You did good."

"Good?!" A teenager spoke up in between laughs. "He only threw 25 miles per hour! My grandma can throw faster than that!"

"Hey give him a break! He doesn't throw that often!" Lynn defended.

"Yeah neither do I and I throw twice as fast as him!" The teen replied.

"I threw close to his speed at his age. He'll get better!" Lynn said.

"As if!" The teen replied.

Lynn scowled at the boy. She reached into her pocket and grabbed way more tickets than she needed. She stuffed the handful into the game operator's hand. "Here take it." She growled. She grabbed one baseball and squared off in front of the throwing wall.  
"98 miles per hour." Lynn predicted.

The teenagers harshly laughed at her, "Yeah right."

Lynn swung her arm forward and threw the ball. It slammed against the wall with vast speed. The machine lit up showing an exact 98 mph. The teenager's jaw dropped.

Lynn turned back to him and smirked, "Like I said. I threw nearly the same speed as him at his age. Two years later I throw nine times that. So maybe you should keep your mouth shut and practice on your own throwing."

Lincoln smiled at Lynn.

"Wow you actually predicted your speed. Not only that but you threw the fastest ball!" The game operator said.

Lynn turned to him. "Yeah so?"

"So you win. You can choose your prize." The game operator replied.

Lynn's face lit up as she turned to Lincoln. "We can get another prize!"

Lincoln nodded happily. "I know! What should we get?"

Lynn looked around on the prize stand. There was a lot. But one stood out to her. "Hey is that an action figure?" She asked.

The game operator looked at the figure and smiled, "Yep! New, limited edition Ace Savvy! It's all yours if you want it."

Lynn glanced at Lincoln before nodding to the man. "Yeah I'll take it."

The game operator handed Lynn the action figure. "Here ya go."

Lynn thanked the man then handed the figure to Lincoln.

Lincoln stared at the figure in awe. "Limited edition?!"

Lynn nodded. "Yep, and he's that one comic book character you love so much."

Lincoln wrapped Lynn up in a loving bear hug. "Thanks Lynn!"

Lynn was surprised at her brother's sudden strength. She wheezed, "You're welcome. Can you let go? I think you're cracking my rib cage."

Lincoln put her down and laughed. "My bad."

The two started walking again. Thinking about the fun they just had over the last half hour. It had been a while since they had that much fun with each other. Lincoln was mainly glad his sister finally got her spirits up. Maybe his plan was working?

"Lynn?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah bro?" Lynn replied.

"Is this the only time you're gonna talk to me?" Lincoln asked.

Lynn looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"You were really guilt ridden before we got here. The only reason why you're talking is because you had your mind off of the problem. I just wanna know if this is a temporary thing or not." Lincoln said.

Lynn felt like someone stabbed her heart from how her brother said that. "You think I would stop?" She asked pained.

"You did a few days ago." Lincoln replied.

"Yeah that was because of the...fight." Lynn looked down. "I didn't mean to hurt you that bad."

"It's alright, Lynn. We've been over this. I forgive you." Lincoln said.

Lynn looked at him. "You may have forgiven me. But I haven't forgiven myself."

Lincoln looked at her without a word to say.

"After what I did, how could I?!" Lynn continued. "I don't deserve to be a big sister."

"Listen, Lynn. You have every right to be my big sister. I don't care about what happened before anymore. I just want you to be you again." Lincoln said.

Lynn shook her head. "But how could you not be mad at me?"

"Because you're my sister and I love you. Nothing like this would change that." Lincoln replied.

Lynn gave him a heartfelt smile. "You're the best little brother a girl could have."

"Hey?" Leni suddenly called out out of nowhere.

Lori and Leni suddenly walked up to them coming from a group of boys.  
"Hey guys what's up?" Lori asked.

"Isn't it the sky?" Leni asked.

Her three other siblings gave her a look.

"What?" Leni asked.

"She means what's going on. Like how are we doing." Lincoln explained.

"Why not just ask that instead of asking what was up in the air?" Leni questioned clueless.

Lincoln face palmed himself. "Anyways. Everything's been good so far."

"Really? You guys are talking again?" Lori asked.

"Well yeah. Just started actually." Lincoln replied.

"That's good! We just got back from a group of boys." Lori groaned. "They're just bone heads."

"Yeah!" Leni spoke up. "One of them even said I was hot! Like I'm not even sweating!"

Lori glanced at her, "Leni they meant you looked good to them."

Leni looked at her sister dumbfounded. "Oh." She smiled shortly. "Well that was nice!"

Lori rolled her eyes. "Which reminds me, Lynn."

Lynn looked at her, "What?"

"When are you gonna get a boyfriend?" Lori asked.

Lynn scoffed, "Whenever I like somebody."

"What happened to that one boy? Uh...Ken was it?" Lori asked.

"Kenny, and no I don't like him anymore. He was a great athlete and all but he's a real jerk." Lynn replied.

"What's wrong with that?" Lori asked.

"You really think I'm gonna date a jerk and let him boss me around and do whatever? Nuh-uh. Besides, most of the boys my age are really nice but not athletic or are super sporty but real jerks." Lynn replied.

"Just keep looking. You'll find someone." Lori said. Lynn shrugged.

"Oh by the way Mom and Dad want us to hurry back. We're leaving." Lori added.

"Already? It's only been a half hour." Lincoln said.

"Well Luna is going crazy over that rock band, Lola and Lana are fighting again, and Lisa is testing an experiment in the porta pottys." Lori stated.

Lincoln and Lynn sighed bummed out. "It was a heck of a night too." Lincoln said.

"Looks like no one can stand the whole Loud family." Lynn joked.  
The siblings shared a quick laugh before all going to meet up with the rest of their family.

 **Once again I'm sorry for the long wait. This is the longest chapter in the story by far and I hope you liked it. I will try harder to upload the next chapter soon for once. Feel free to review on how you felt about the chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Confession

**Looks like I succeeded in uploading a new chapter soon! Sad to say this story has only one more chapter left before it ends. Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

The ride back home was the exact opposite of the ride after they went to the hospital for Lincoln. Everyone was talking, joking around, and smiling. That atmosphere survived all the way back home. The house now lighter than it was. Lynn decided to go to her room, feeling a lot better after opening up to Lincoln.

"Hey Luc, you were right." She said plopping onto her bed.

Lucy was busy re-reading her poems. She turned her attention to Lynn for a brief moment, "I know I was."

"I finally feel like I can hang out with him again." Lynn added.

"I know it doesn't sound like it. But I'm happy for you, from the deepest part of my black heart." Lucy replied.

"Everything's back to the way it should be. Everything's solved and right as rain." Lynn said.

A knock could be heard from their closed door. "Come in!" Lynn said in a light tone.

The door opened slowly to show a fourteen year old girl standing on the other side. Lynn quickly sat up in her bed surprised to see Luan at their door.

"Hi Lynn." Luan silently greeted.

Lynn was in a small state of shock to reply instantly. "L-Luan?"

Luan stepped in and closed the door. "I can tell you're a bit shocked.

Lynn managed to snap out of her state in order to speak in a full sentence finally. "Well yeah. You told me I was dead to you.

Luan looked down, "Wow. When you say it, it sounds a lot more harsh than it was meant to be."

Lynn slightly threw her hands up. "That's because it was. What made you change your mind?"

Luan looked up at her. "Would you mind if I sat next to you?"

Lynn scooted over to make room. Luan walked over and sat next to her, almost like a parent talking to their child.

"Lincoln talked to me about what I said to you." Luan said.

"He did?" Lynn asked.

Luan nodded, "He practically begged me to talk to you about it. I put some serious thought into it before we went to the carnival, and to be honest I thought he was right."

Lynn remained silent waiting for her sister to go on.

"I know now that I shouldn't have said what I said. But I do think you should tell Mom and Dad." Luan continued.

"So you want to lecture me again?" Lynn asked.

"In a way." Luan replied. "I want you to know that I haven't given up on you. That all I want is for you to be responsible. How do you think they would react if they had to find out about it?"

Lynn raised an eyebrow. "But if I don't tell them they'll never know."

Luan shook her head. "You're wrong. It doesn't matter if you tell them or not. They'll find out one way or another."

"How do you know?" Lynn questioned.

"A few years ago while you were at practice I set up a prank for Lori. It was a pie that was supposed to fall onto the first person to open the door to her and Leni's room." Luan replied.

"How'd you get in trouble?" Lynn asked.

"Well, the first person to open their door was Dad. He was about to lecture Lori on a bad test grade. But the pie ended up staining one of his business clothes. I was scared so I didn't say anything, but without anyone saying anything he found out." Luan said.

"How?" Lynn asked.

Luan shrugged. "To this day it still remains a mystery. That or he remembered I'm the one person who plays pranks in the house."

Lynn looked at Luan in a skeptical manner. Luan noticed this and hurried to defend her statement. "But regardless of that parents will find out about something you did even if you don't tell them. It's like some type of parental intuition."

Lynn sighed. "So I'm basically stuck in a corner."

"It's better to be responsible and tell them before they have to find out themselves." Luan stated.

Lynn looked hopeless. There's nothing she could do to get out of this situation. Luan placed a hand on Lynn's shoulder, "I want you to know that I support you. Even if Mom and Dad are gonna separate you two, I wouldn't let them. As Louds, we need to stay together."

Lynn gave Luan a small smile. "Thanks, Luan. You're right, I should be responsible."  
She stood up, opened the door, and walked out. She hoped Lincoln wouldn't stop her from finally telling their parents. She cautiously walked past his room. Then silently tiptoeing down the stairs. She checked the area and saw Lola and Lana watching tv on the couch, no Lincoln in sight. She slowly continued down the stairs thinking she was in the clear.

"Oh hey Lynn!" Lincoln greeted from the kitchen.

Lynn froze in place, "Darn it. I forgot to check the kitchen." She whispered to herself.

She pivoted around and greeted Lincoln with a warm smile. "Hey Linc."

"What're you doing down here?" Lincoln asked.

Lynn avoided his gaze to think of an excuse. "Ummmmm... Just to watch tv."

Lincoln looked at her quizzically, "From behind the couch?"

Lynn took notice to how she was closer to their parents room than to the tv. "Crap." She thought. "Ok. I was going to talk to Mom and Dad."

"Something about practice?" Lincoln asked.

Lynn looked down, "No. About the fight."

Lincoln's features dropped. "W-what?"

"Wait a minute. There was a fight?" Lola asked hearing what Lynn said.

"Oh cool! Was it a boxing match? School fight? Mud wrestling?" Lana asked excited.

"No." Lynn silently answered.

Lincoln looked at her worried. "Why not just not tell them? We moved on from the problem, why cause more?"

"I think it might be better for me to tell Mom and Dad." Lynn said looking down.

"But Lynn, what if they never let me see you again?" Lincoln asked worried.

Lynn shrugged, "I have to be responsible for my mistakes. I opened up to you, now I need to tell the truth."

Before Lincoln could stop her, she rushed to their parents door and opened it.  
Her parents looked at her. "Hey hon, did you like the carnival?" Mrs. Loud asked.

Lynn timidly nodded, "Yeah it was fun. Um..I have to tell you guys something."

Her parents faced her with their full attention, sensing she was about to tell them something bad. "What is it?" Mr. Loud asked.

Lynn fiddled with her thumbs. "Lincoln didn't fall down the stairs."

Mrs. Loud put her hands on her hips, "Then what really happened?"

Seeing her mother and father scolding her made it harder for Lynn to continue. "I fought him."

Her parents looked appalled, they figured she did something like kicking a soccer ball at him which knocked him down the stairs or something like that. But an actual fight was beyond their expectations. "You fought him?!" Mr. Loud repeated.

"I got mad because he threw away my favorite soccer jersey." Lynn added with difficulty.

"Lynn do you understand that you forced your little brother to go to the hospital?" Mrs. Loud asked.

Lynn silently nodded.

"Lynn that's your little brother. You're supposed to protect, and love him like all of your other siblings." Mr. Loud stated.

"I know." Lynn replied in a small tone.

"You don't ever fight any of your siblings! Especially not like that!" Mr. Loud added.

Lynn looked small as she held her arms.

"As a big sister to him, you should know better. He got really hurt from what you did." Mrs. Loud said.  
Lynn began crying, scolding from her parents was something she would cry about since she was a toddler.

"That was a selfish thing you did. You should've known your brother is worth more than any jersey." Mr. Loud said. "I can't even think about a punishment for this."

Lynn looked at her parents desperately, "Look I don't care about the punishments or if I'm gonna get grounded. Just please don't separate Lincoln and I. I don't want to live without seeing him ever again. I promise it won't ever happen again!"

Her parents looked at her confused. "What're you talking about, Lynn?" Mr. Loud asked.

"I know you two were gonna keep me away from him forever once you found out." Lynn replied.

Mr and Mrs. Loud exchanged looks. "Honey, we would never keep you away from your brother. We wouldn't keep you away from any of your siblings!" Mrs. Loud stated.

Lynn sniffed, "You wouldn't?"

"No! We are a family. Family sticks together." Mrs. Loud stated.

Lynn felt relief wash over her like a raging river. She was so happy to hear that she wouldn't be kept away from her brother.

"But that doesn't mean you aren't going to be punished, young lady!" Mrs. Loud continued.

"That's fine, as long as I can still see Lincoln." Lynn replied.

"I'm glad you're fine with it, because that means no more sports for two weeks." Mr. Loud said.

That felt like she was hit by a wrecking ball. No more sports? For two weeks? That sounded like torture. "How am I gonna stay in shape?" Lynn asked devastated.

Mr. Loud shrugged, "Home exercises?

Lynn sighed. "Can't say I don't deserve it."

Lincoln waited next to the couch with a million questions running through his mind. He was too fixated on what was going to happen that he couldn't hear the conversation even though it was loud enough for the rest of the sisters to hear in the house. He stopped his thinking once Lynn walked out of the room with her head down. Lincoln rushed to her with concern filling his every action. "Lynn! What happened?! Will I only get to see you on Fridays? Sunday's? Would they even allow visits?!" He was starting to hyperventilate from the panic.

Lynn placed a hand on his mouth. She laughed a little, "They aren't keeping us apart, Lincoln."

Lincoln took her hand off his mouth and stared at her confused. "But why did you leave the room looking sad?"

"Cause I can't play any sport for the next two weeks." Lynn replied.

"Ouch. Are you gonna be alright?" Lincoln asked.

"I think I'll manage." Lynn reassured.

Lincoln let out a breath of relief. "Well at least we don't need to worry anymore."

"Yeah. We can finally relax. I just gotta find a way to not go mad crazy without playing sports." Lynn joked.

"I'm sure you'll find a way. Even if you don't I'm here to help." Lincoln said.

"Thanks." Lynn replied. She walked back to her room, noticing Lola and Lana were in disbelief from what they heard.

Luan was sitting by her door wincing a little. "How'd it go?" She asked.

"It went pretty well. Aside from the fact that I'm prohibited from playing sports for two weeks." Lynn replied.

"I'm sorry you have to take a break from sports, Lynn. I know it's your thing and you love everything about them." Luan said.

Lynn waved her hand, "Ah it's fine. I can use the free time to stay around all of you guys."

Luan smiled. "I'll come up with plenty of jokes to keep you laughing so you won't be bored."

"Can't wait." Lynn replied smiling.  
Luan walked back to her room to get started on her jokes. Lynn plopped into her bed and sighed in a relaxed way.

"No sports, huh?" Lucy asked.

"No sports." Lynn repeated.

"How are you gonna manage?" Lucy asked again.

Lynn rolled over on her back and looked up at the ceiling. "I dunno. Maybe I can do what you guys do. Keep myself occupied with all of your hobbies."

"I doubt mine would help you. But if you ever wanna turn to the dark side you can let me know." Lucy offered.  
Lynn laughed, "I dunno about the black get up and what not, but maybe a little poetry could help."

"Maybe some music too?" Luna spoke up suddenly.

Lynn looked at the door and saw Leni, Lori, and Luna standing there. "We're all willing to make sure you don't go crazy. Even if it'll take the other girls a little longer to come around." Lori said.

"That's great. But how am I gonna do all of your hobbies at once?" Lynn asked.

"We can do separate days." Leni offered.

"Yeah, we can talk about boys for you on Monday." Lori said.

"I could help you with fashion Tuesday." Leni said.

"I can get the music flowing through your veins on Wednesday." Luna offered.

"We can write poems Thursday." Lucy added.

Luan popped out from the side of Lori. "I can make you laugh on Friday."

Lynn's heart melted from the kindness of her siblings. She might not like any of their hobbies but she was willing to try them as long as her sisters offered.

She hopped off of her bed and exchanged looks with her sisters. "I'm really happy that you guys are willing to help me out."

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lucy all swarmed her in an incomplete family hug. "We're happy to help, sis." Luna said.

"I love you guys." Lynn replied.

"We love you too." The rest of them said in unison.

 **Now there is only one chapter left before this story will be my first completed story on this site. Like I said before I'm sad to end this story so soon, but I felt like it would've dragged on had I not ended it. I hope you liked this chapter, the last one will be uploaded soon. Feel free to review on how you felt about this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: A Happy End

**This is officially the last chapter of the Loud House: One Step Too Far. I can't believe I actually wrote a 23K word story in a months time. I had the drive to do it for my fellow readers who enjoyed this story, I have you to thank for reading this. I also thank Nickelodeon and Chris Savino (They didn't do anything exclusively since I'm not affiliated with them) but without them creating this amazing TV show I wouldn't have anything to write for. Anyway I hope you enjoy this last chapter!**

One week later...

Luan had finished her comedy session with Lynn after she gave her plenty of jokes to laugh at. After a long day Lynn made her way to Lincoln's room. It had been a while since she slept with him in the same bed.  
She knocked on his closed door and waited patiently for him to answer. The door opened with Lincoln standing there to greet his sister. "Oh hey Lynn, what's up?"

"Hey Lincoln. It's been a while since I asked this, but can I sleep in your room tonight?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah sure." Lincoln replied stepping aside so she could walk in.

Lynn smiled as she walked in and sat down on his bed.

Lincoln sat down next to her. "How's the week hobbies going?"

"It's been pretty good so far. Not as bad as I thought it would be. All those talks with Lori helps me with finding a boyfriend, even though I don't like anyone. Leni's helping me with fashion, Luna helps me feel the music spiritually, Lucy helps me write my emotions down on paper, and Luan never fails to crack me up." Lynn explained.

Lincoln raised his eyebrows astonished by all the different hobbies she's been doing. "Wow, nice to know you've been enjoying them."

"Yeah. It helps take my mind off of sports. I'll still watch games and all, do exercises, that kind of stuff." Lynn replied.

"Stay strong. One more week to go." Lincoln reassured.

Lynn laughed and stood up. "I don't need to wait a week for this though." She said reaching for him.

Lincoln jumped back scared. "Ahh!" He yelped.

Lynn looked at him quizzically. "What're you doing?"

"Weren't you gonna hit me or something?" Lincoln asked.

"No." Lynn replied.

"Nothing? No Lucha Libre? No sports balls? No nuggies? No 'two for flinching's?" Lincoln asked.

Lynn shook her head and smiled, "Nope."

"Oh." Lincoln said slowly standing up. "Then what were you gonna do?"

"This." Lynn said wrapping him up in a bear hug.

"What's the tight hugging for?" Lincoln asked wheezing.

"Cause I missed ya, bro!" Lynn replied.

"But I haven't gone anywhere." Lincoln stated.

"Yeah. But I mean I miss this. Hanging out with you, in your room, just talking." Lynn replied.

"Awww. I missed you too." Lincoln said. He would've hugged her back if his arms weren't stuck to his sides and he wasn't being held up in the air.

Lynn finally put him down.

"Would you read comics with me since you missed me so much?" Lincoln asked.

Lynn held her hand up, "I wouldn't go that far."

"Oh, ok." Lincoln replied a little bummed out.

"We can still do stuff together, we just gotta find out what we can do." Lynn added.

"Maybe watch a movie sometime." Lincoln offered.

"That sounds fun. Maybe I'll even play one of your video games with you, seems like a hobby I might enjoy." Lynn said.

"Really?" Lincoln asked surprised.

"Yeah, why not? It could be fun." Lynn said.

"That sounds like something you'd never say." Lincoln replied smiling.

"Yeah well a lack of sports actually gets me thinking and trying new things." Lynn said.

"I guess it does." Lincoln agreed.

Lynn stretched her arms out and yawned, "Well, it's been a long day. I'd talk to you more but I might fall asleep while standing up."

Lincoln laughed, "Yeah I'm tired too."

They both crawled into Lincoln's bed, exhausted.

"Goodnight, Lincoln." Lynn lightly said before drifting to sleep.

"Goodnight Lynn." Lincoln replied.

He closed his eyes and began drifting to sleep, but he heard snoring coming from his left side. At this point he didn't care anymore, he slept soundly despite Lynn's snores.

Next morning...

Lynn could hear her name being called repeatedly, slowly bringing her out of her sleep. The voice coming from Lincoln who was out of bed.  
"Lynn?" Lincoln whispered.

Lynn peered at him with sleepy eyes. "Lincoln?" She moaned in a sleepy voice.

"Are you awake?" Lincoln asked.

"I am now." Lynn replied sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

Lincoln smiled at her, "I have something for you."

Lynn looked at him surprised, "Something for me? Like a gift?"

"Yep." Lincoln replied.

Lynn watched him pull out a box from under his bed and slightly open it. He stopped at looked up at her, "Close your eyes. I want this to be a surprise."

To Lynn, this was already a surprise. But seeing how her brother wanted to build up a little more suspense she listened and closed her eyes. She heard him pull something out of the box and stand up in front of her.

"You can open them now." He cued.

Lynn opened her eyes slowly. Her jaw dropped when she saw Lincoln holding a jersey.

"W-what?" Lynn asked in disbelief.

"This is a different jersey, but it's been signed by another famous soccer player." Lincoln stated handing it to her.

"How'd you.." Lynn trailed off holding the jersey.

"It took a little bit of a hassle, and a week in time, a few bargains, nothing dangerous, but nonetheless I still got it." Lincoln explained.

Lynn stared at the jersey in disbelief. Even though she just woke up she was still being wrecked with emotions. "You actually did this?" Lynn asked tearing up.

"You're crying? Oh no. Did I do something wrong?" Lincoln asked worried.

Lynn looked up at him and smiled. "No. I love it."

"I'm glad you like it. I had to make sure I got it for you once I heard about it." Lincoln said.

"Thank you so much!" Lynn said hugging Lincoln.

"It's no problem, Lynn. Really." Lincoln said.

"You're the best, lil' bro." Lynn said shedding a few tears.

"We're siblings for a reason." Lincoln replied hugging her back. "I love you, Lynn."

"I love you too, Lincoln." Lynn replied.

The two sat there for a little while, enjoying each other's company. This was the start of a stronger bond between the two. A great outcome to a bad decision that was once made. But family sticks together. Nothing will ever change that.

The End.

 **I really hoped that you all enjoyed this whole story. This is the only story I made on this site that is actually good to people XD. I had a good run with this story and nothing will change that. But this will definitely not be the last Loud House story that I write. In fact the next one will be published very soon. I'm hoping to make that story a lot longer than this one and I hope the people who liked this story will like the next one! As I've said before in the previous chapters; Feel free to review on how you felt about this chapter, but this time feel free to review on how you felt about the ENTIRE story! A big thank you to everyone who supported this story and liked it! Once again another big thank you to Nickelodeon and Chris Savino for creating this TV show that I could write about! I hope to see you all in the next story!**


End file.
